


We Must Be Killers

by coincidental_penalties, watchforwalkers



Category: Glee
Genre: And Torture?, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bloodplay, Did We Mention Blood?, Engagement, Episode: s03e22 Goodbye, Episode: s04e04 The Break Up, Kitten!, M/M, No Remorse, Off Screen Break-Up, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Past Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Spent the holidays watching Hannibal, Trigger Warnings Out the Ass I'm Sure Just Don't Even Read This What the Hell, Wedding Planning, torture porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coincidental_penalties/pseuds/coincidental_penalties, https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchforwalkers/pseuds/watchforwalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first one is spontaneous. </p><p>The second one is planned.</p><p>The third one means no stopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One and Two

They do their first one that summer before Finn goes into the army, in those weeks between sending Rachel away and Finn disappearing into buzz-haired and camouflaged anonymity, and Kurt, alone in Lima afterwards, tells himself that once is enough. It has to be enough. 

It’s two nights after Independence Day, and Finn and Kurt are feeling sorry for themselves. When they leave the play at the civic center, they’re walking slowly the blocks back to where they’re parked, and a drunk stumbles in front of them. Kurt sighs, imagining the man driving drunk, and sidesteps him. 

“Excuse me,” he says politely.

“Yeah,” the drunk slurs. “Excuse _you_ , faggot.” The man steps towards Kurt, crowding him off the sidewalk. 

“Hey, step back,” Finn says to the drunk, his tone gentle. “Just step back, dude.”

Kurt shrinks towards Finn mostly involuntarily, trying to avoid the drunk, his attitude, and his rank odor. The drunk ignores Finn, though, focusing his bloodshot eyes on Kurt, grabbing for the front of Kurt’s shirt. 

“I said, excuse you, _faggot_ ,” the drunk says. 

“I said step back,” Finn replies, raising his voice now, his tone still soft. 

“Should I call the police?” Kurt whispers to Finn. 

“What? Is he your boyfriend?” the drunk asks, spit flying from his mouth as he tries to enunciate. He places one hand on the center of Kurt’s chest and pushes.

“No,” Finn says firmly, catching the drunk by the collar and pulling him back. The drunk man’s arms windmill, grabbing at Kurt, trying to catch Finn’s sleeves, but Finn hauls the man backwards. 

“Fucking faggots!” the man screams. “You’d better get your damn hands offa—” His voice cuts off abruptly as Finn’s hand wraps around the man’s throat, not too tight to choke him, but tight enough to shut him up. 

“Finn?” Kurt says quietly, looking up and down the empty street. No one’s coming to help them; no one is even around to see them. 

Finn’s eyes meet Kurt’s, and the hand around the drunk man’s throat twitches, his fingers spasming slightly, pressing into the man’s windpipe as Finn stares into Kurt’s eyes. Kurt flicks his gaze to Finn’s fingers, then back at Finn’s eyes, and he nods slowly. Finn’s hand suddenly tightens like a vise on the man’s throat, Finn’s eyes never leaving Kurt’s, and Kurt hears a faint pop before the man goes limp. Finn abruptly lets go, and the body crumples to the ground, motionless.

“Oh my god,” Kurt breathes out. “Finn, is he _dead_?”

Finn gives the body at his feet a cursory glance before looking up at Kurt again and nodding. 

“Should we call anyone?” Kurt says, then shakes his own head. “We should leave. Before anyone comes.”

“He was going to hurt you,” Finn says. Finn looks almost smug about it, clearly pleased with himself, and Kurt finds himself nodding. 

“Yes. He was.” Kurt knows he should be horrified, knows they probably should call and plead self-defense, but he knows he nodded, he as good as told Finn to keep squeezing, and it wasn’t _really_ necessary for the man to die. Kurt’s not sorry, though, and he grabs Finn’s wrist. “Let’s go.”

Finn begins to walk away from the body, his strides long but unhurried. Kurt scrambles to keep up, looking over his shoulder just once before they turn a corner. Finn's pace never quickens or slows, not until they get back to the car, where Finn stops to unlock Kurt's door first before calmly walking around to his own. 

Once they're in the car, turning out of the parking lot in the direction of the house, Finn says again, in the same strangely smug voice as earlier, "He was going to hurt you."

“He won’t now,” Kurt says, looking over his shoulder unnecessarily. “Or anyone else.”

"That's good," Finn replies placidly. He doesn't initiate any further conversation on the drive home, and once they've parked at the house, Finn goes upstairs into his room without so much as a look back at Kurt. 

Kurt closes his bedroom softly, but within a few minutes, he can hear Finn through the thin walls of the house. He first thinks that Finn might be crying, a delayed reaction to the events of the evening, but as he listens to the gasps and other noises, he realizes that Finn is actually jerking off, and he puts his hand over his mouth as he lets out his own gasp. 

He listens, standing stock-still, for at least five minutes before he slowly unfastens his pants and slides his hand inside his underwear. Wrong or not, there was something about the man just _stopping_ , all life leaving him and the threat permanently removed, that makes Kurt’s breathing get faster, and he slides his hand up and down his cock with increasing speed. 

It doesn’t take long for him to come, not when he hears Finn coming just a few moments prior, and he cleans himself up quietly, not sure what he thinks about any of the events of the evening. 

The next few days pass without Kurt and Finn really talking. No one in the house even mentions that there was a body found downtown, seemingly killed, and Kurt thinks at first that Finn feels guilty. Then he looks up, late in the evening on the first day afterwards, and Finn is watching him, calm and intense, just like he did when his hands were around the drunk’s neck. Kurt shivers, more aroused than anything, but they still don’t talk about it until well after the weekend ends. 

Even though it’s hot outside, Kurt fixes two mugs of warm milk and carries them upstairs, since neither Burt nor Carole will be home that evening. He knocks on FInn’s door with his foot. He calls “Finn” as he pushes the door open, then walks into Finn’s room without waiting for a response. 

"You need help," Finn declares, taking one of the mugs from Kurt. "Thanks."

“Thanks. May I sit?”

"Sure," Finn says, sitting down on the edge of his bed and leaving plenty of room for Kurt to sit. "So, you're doing okay? With, you know. The hot weather?"

“I was going to ask you the same question,” Kurt says, sitting down and turning towards Finn. “We’re the only ones here, though, so let’s be plain. The other night.”

"The other night was hot, too," Finn says, pausing to take a drink from his mug. "The weather."

Kurt gulps down too much milk and almost chokes, coughing a little. “How are you feeling about what happened, Finn?”

"How are _you_ feeling?" Finn counters. "Are you going to tell someone?"

“Who would I tell?” Kurt says, drawing back a little. “And _why_ would I?” He shakes his head rapidly. “No, I’m not going to tell anyone. I just—you actually, you know.” He makes a very vague squeezing gesture with his free hand. “I can’t imagine what that was like.”

Finn looks down at his own hand, spreading his fingers as he regards his hand closely for a few moments. Without looking up at Kurt, he says, "Give me your hand."

Kurt starts to ask why, then closes his mouth and shakes his head a little, stretching his hand out towards Finn. Finn wraps his hand around Kurt's wrist, pulling Kurt's arm forward until Kurt's palm is against Finn's throat.

"Now try," Finn says, his tone low and soothing. "You won't hurt me. Just try."

"I don't want to hurt _you_ ," Kurt protests softly, letting his fingers squeeze very gently. "I—I wanted to know what it felt like at the end."

"Put your other hand down your pants," Finn instructs.

"Finn," Kurt says, not sure if he's protesting or agreeing, but he sets his mug down and puts his hand down his pants without stopping the pressure on Finn's neck. "Finn, do you mean—" He cuts himself off, not sure how to articulate it. 

"You feel my pulse?" Finn asks. "You feel it right there against your hand?"

Kurt nods, his fingers flexing slightly, and the fingers on his other hand curl around his cock. "Yes."

"Now look at me," Finn says. "Look at my eyes and move your hand. Not the one on me."

Kurt shifts his gaze from his hand on Finn's neck to Finn's eyes and does as instructed, his hand stroking slowly. Finn eyes are dark, pupils large and gaze intensely fixed on Kurt's.

"Keep feeling my pulse," Finn says quietly. "That's my heart beating. That's my life."

"I feel it," Kurt whispers. "Finn, did it feel this, this...good?" he finally finishes, his hand still moving and his eyes still on Finn's face.

"He was going to hurt you," Finn murmurs. "You wanted me to do it. _That_ felt good."

"I sometimes wondered, what if I could just eliminate people who hated me," Kurt admits, his voice steadier as his hand moves faster. "I couldn't have done it. I'm not strong enough." He doesn't deny Finn's statement, because Kurt did want Finn to do it, and even days later, he doesn't regret his nod.

"I am, though," Finn says. "I wanted you to want me to. When I could tell that's what you wanted, it felt good." Against Kurt's fingers, Finn pulse pounds harder and faster. "Do you want to feel what it felt like, when you nodded?"

Kurt takes a deep breath and then slowly nods, without saying a word. Finn keeps staring into Kurt's eyes for several more heartbeats before he continues. 

"Then squeeze," Finn says. "Squeeze my throat and feel it."

" _Finn_ ," Kurt says, almost protesting, but his fingers do tighten just a bit as his other hand speeds up suddenly and Kurt realizes he's coming, coming hard and staring straight into Finn's eyes.

"Yes," Finn says, his voice only barely strained by Kurt's hand on his throat. "That. It felt like that. Killing him for you."

"Oh," Kurt says softly after he collects himself a little, still staring into Finn's eyes. "Okay. That's, it's good." He feels himself startle a little, and he almost laughs. "I just said killing was good."

"It _was_ good, killing him for you."

Kurt shivers a little again, because while they’re using the past tense, it feels like it would be easy to switch, to say it is good, or will be good, and Kurt doesn’t know what that means. “Thank you,” he says finally, smiling at Finn. 

“You’re welcome,” Finn replies. 

Kurt slowly stands up, everything that just happened starting to filter through his mind, and he mentally adds it to the same category as the dead man himself. Everything and everyone else is a different matter, and _this_ is just between Finn and him. “I think I’ll go to bed now,” he says to Finn, picking up his now-cool half-empty mug of milk. 

“Good night, Kurt,” Finn says. 

“Good night, Finn.” Kurt goes rapidly to his room, closing the door and leaning against it. “It wasn’t cheating,” he whispers to himself, because it wasn’t. Finn didn’t touch him. It was oddly sexual and not at the same time, and Kurt tells himself that up until the moment he hears the soft gasping noises from Finn’s room, and Kurt knows what they mean. He tells himself it doesn’t matter, because Finn’s leaving, going into the Army, and the intensity of it will surely fade over time. With that in mind, Kurt does turn out his light and go to bed, determinedly keeping his hands away from his cock. 

Kurt tries not to think about either night through the rest of the summer, before and after Finn leaves, and moving to New York is a distraction from the thoughts he can’t quite fully get rid of. New York and his new internship are an almost easy distraction, along with talking to Blaine, right up until the moment that Blaine confesses his cheating and Kurt subsequently fully realizes what it means that he and Finn are in the same city. The same very large city, Kurt’s mind supplies, and as he sits in the loft quietly, early in the morning, his thoughts are divided between hurt over Blaine’s actions and a strange sort of anticipation, that Finn is there in New York with him. 

When Finn appears, backpack over one shoulder, Kurt exhales quietly before whispering. “Finn.” 

“I need to go,” Finn says softly. “It’s probably better if I leave now.”

“We could get some breakfast,” Kurt suggests, inclining his head towards the door. 

Finn shifts from foot to foot, his eyes darting to the partition to Kurt’s bedroom before glancing back down at his feet. “I don’t know, Kurt. I think I might need to leave, before...” Finn trails off into a sigh. 

Kurt stands up, looking over his shoulder at both bedroom areas, and shrugs. “Well, at least let me feed you before you get on a bus or whatever.” 

“Okay,” Finn says. “Okay, we can eat something.”

Kurt grabs his wallet and keys and leads the way out of the loft, down to the street. “What are you in the mood for?” he asks. 

“Doesn’t matter to me. Anything you want.” Finn sounds like he’s referring to more than just breakfast, and Kurt smiles at him, feeling a little too happy for someone newly broken-up. 

“New York’s a very large city,” Kurt says, turning to their left and walking slowly down the sidewalk. “There’s so many places people can discover. Or get lost.” He turns to look at Finn, his voice a little suggestive. “Or disappear.”

Finn nods, his cheeks slightly flushed. “That sounds good,” he says. “Is that what you want?”

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Kurt admits, and he can feel his own cheeks get warmer, the muscles throughout his body tensing a little in a weird kind of anticipation. “I—you’re here, and it was—” Kurt stops and shivers, and he’s definitely not cold. “Fun. Wasn’t it?”

“Fun,” Finn says. “That’s not the word I’d use.”

“Oh?” Kurt asks, stopping in the sidewalk and studying Finn’s face. “What would you call it?”

Finn’s eyes meet Kurt’s in the same intense gaze Kurt remembers from the summer. “Hot,” Finn says. 

“Oh.” Kurt keeps his gaze locked with Finn’s and bites the inside of his lip. He’s not with Blaine now, so he doesn’t need to feel guilty about whatever might occur. “That’s a good description, too. So…” Kurt trails off, and he wonders what they look like, staring intensely at each other. “So you _should_ stay, at least until tonight. Unless you want to do this in daylight.” 

Finn slowly nods his head. “I don’t think I need to be at the loft right now.”

“We can find other things to do. Daylight just seems risky,” Kurt says, shivering again as the thought crosses his mind that they are standing on a sidewalk, planning something illegal, something that should leave Kurt horrified, but he isn’t. The overriding thought in his head is that he wishes it would be dark sooner. 

“Want to eat something?” Finn asks, breaking eye contact and turning to continue casually strolling down the block, as though they hadn’t just been discussing what both of them know they’re discussing. 

“Hmm, yes. I’m in the mood for a large breakfast, what about you?” Kurt says after a few beats pass comfortably. 

“Yeah, I’m suddenly _really_ hungry.”

“Let’s go find a ridiculously huge meal, then,” Kurt suggests brightly. They spend the day wandering around the city, seemingly window shopping and sightseeing, but there’s a coil of anticipation inside Kurt, and as time passes, he can feel the energy between the two of them. By mid-afternoon, he follows Finn’s gaze enough to realize Finn is studying people in a very considering fashion. As they leave a store an hour or so later, Kurt snags Finn’s sleeve very briefly. 

“Dinner?” he murmurs. “And then?”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees in a husky voice. “And then.”

Kurt pulls them into the closest restaurant that looks appealing, and he spends most of the meal looking back towards the street as dark falls. He pays the check in cash, then looks over at Finn. “Now.” 

“Yes. Now,” Finn says. 

Kurt stands up from their table and looks at Finn for a few seconds before offering Finn his hand with a small smile. Finn takes Kurt’s hand and holds it tightly, and Kurt notes that the two of them receive a few smiles from the restaurant’s other patrons as they leave. Kurt is mostly unfamiliar with the area of Queens that they’ve found themselves in, and he turns right as they leave the restaurant, more or less at random. 

“How?” Kurt asks quietly. 

Finn’s eyes scan the sidewalk and the buildings around them, his gaze passing over several people before locking onto a man about a block down, walking in their direction. The man doesn’t have any particular distinguishing feature, but something in Finn’s body language shifts. His muscles tense, almost quivering, and it’s like only three things now exist in Finn’s world: Finn, Kurt, and the victim.

“Ask him for directions,” Finn says quietly, then he takes a step to the side, slowly edging off the sidewalk and into a narrow alley between two buildings. Kurt nods and takes a deep breath, composing himself as the victim approaches. 

“Excuse me,” Kurt says, shifting just enough to block the victim’s forward progress. “Can you point me towards the nearest subway stop?”

The victim barely has a chance to start explaining, only getting out, “You’ll go two blocks—” Finn steps out of the shadows of the alleyway, his hand quickly covering the victim’s mouth, and then Finn steps back into the shadows, pulling the victim with him. 

Kurt follows him with one quick look up and down the street, but very few people are around, and none of them appear to have taken any sort of notice. Finn drags the struggling victim down the alley, around a corner into an old loading dock that doesn’t look like it’s seen any recent use. With his hand still tightly clamped over the victim’s mouth, and his other arm around the victim’s torso, Finn looks up at Kurt. 

Kurt smiles at Finn and at the look in Finn’s eyes, intense and anticipatory, and he nods. “Yes,” he whispers, still smiling. 

Finn returns the smile and his eyes never leave Kurt’s as he jerks the victim’s head sharply back, the bones in the victim’s neck making an audible crack. The victim’s whole body spasms once before Finn discards it to the side, where it slumps against the stained and spraypainted brick wall.

“Good?” Finn asks. He breathes heavily, and not from exertion. 

“Very good,” Kurt says, sparing one final look at the body before turning his head back to Finn. “Shall we go?”

Finn nods and offers Kurt his arm. Kurt stifles an almost-giddy laugh as he takes Finn’s arm and the two of them leave the alley. Kurt remains silent until they’re a few blocks away, and he leans his head against Finn’s shoulder briefly. 

“Thank you,” he says. 

“Anytime,” Finn says. “Anytime you want me to.”

Kurt means for his next statement to sound like a joke, but it ends up merely sounding pleased. “Careful, I may take you up on that.” He turns to smile at Finn again, feeling suddenly the connection that their shared activities is building. How can it not? At the minimum, they would now face the same legal condemnation. 

“Good,” Finn says. 

Kurt steers them towards a subway stop, though not the one the victim briefly tried to describe, and then back to the loft, crossing his fingers that at a minimum, Blaine will have left. If they’re particularly lucky, Rachel will be out as well, and Kurt lets out a sigh of relief when he slides the door shut, calling out a brief “Hello?” that no one answers. 

“I had fun today,” he says to Finn, almost impishly. 

“Yeah,” Finn says, kicking his shoes off by the door, then shrugging off the light jacket he’d worn all day, hanging it on a hook by the door. 

Kurt studies him for a few seconds, then takes both of Finn’s hands, lacing their fingers together and slowly walking backwards, pulling Finn with him. “I want you to tell me about it again.”

Finn nods, letting Kurt lead him through the partition and into Kurt’s bedroom. Once they’re standing by the bed, Finn pulls his hand out of Kurt’s and starts tugging his own t-shirt off over his head. Kurt nods slightly and starts removing his own shirt, slowly unfastening his pants as well. When both of them are undressed, Kurt sits on the bed, gesturing for Finn to sit beside him as he nods again.

“You want to know what it felt like?” Finn asks.

“Yes,” Kurt confirms, nodding and holding Finn’s gaze. “Please.”

“Move over here behind me,” Finn says. “Put your hand over my mouth. Not too much, if you want me to keep talking right now.”

“Right,” Kurt says, moving quickly behind Finn and putting his fingers loosely over Finn’s mouth. “Is that good?”

“Yeah,” Finn replies. His breath is hot against Kurt’s fingers. “Pull back. Feel how easy you can move my head.”

Kurt does as Finn says, and he can feel his breathing speed up. “The eyes were scared,” Kurt says, “but I knew you wouldn’t let him leave.” 

“I was bigger than him. Stronger.” Finn moves in place, pressing back against Kurt like he’s putting up a faux struggle. “You feel that? You’re stronger, so it’s not hard to keep him still.”

“Mmmhmm,” Kurt says, closing his eyes and concentrating on how Finn’s moving and how he feels against Kurt. “You did so well. What should I do now?”

“You can’t do it on the street. You’ve got to take him somewhere else,” Finn instructs. “You’re stronger, so you take him wherever you want. Put me where you want me.”

“Like I brought you here,” Kurt agrees. “Turn onto your knees for me.” He nudges Finn to turn to one side, then when Finn is on his knees, he pushes between Finn’s shoulder blades, pressing Finn to the bed. He sits back for a moment, studying Finn, posed before him. “The loading dock was such a good choice.”

“I knew you’d like it,” Finn says. “Better put your hand back. If he screams, you’ll get caught.”

Kurt slides forward, dragging his body against Finn’s back as he puts his hand back into place. “That would be a shame,” Kurt says. “It’s hard to do all sorts of things from jail.” He reaches towards the bedside table, picking up a small bottle of lube and flipping it open with his thumb. “It was such a nice area. Too bad we can’t use it again.” He gets a small amount of lube on his fingers, then pushes two of them into Finn. 

Finn moans, writhing against the bed as he pretends to try to escape. Kurt tightens his hand against Finn’s mouth, moving his other hand almost perfunctorily before pulling his hand away and spreading a small amount of lube on his cock before placing it against Finn’s ass. He holds them still in that position, letting the seconds tick by as he looks at the back of Finn’s head. 

“Not getting away?” Kurt asks.

“No,” Finn says against Kurt’s fingers. 

Kurt flexes his hand briefly, then holds his hand more tightly against Finn’s mouth. “What was that?” 

Finn makes a noise in response, but it’s muffled by Kurt’s hand. 

“ _Good_ ,” Kurt says, pushing into Finn forcefully, not pausing until he’s fully inside Finn. Finn makes another muffled noise against Kurt’s hand, pretending to struggle in an even less convincing way as he rocks back onto Kurt’s cock. Kurt thrusts into Finn with increasing speed and slightly more force, knowing he’s not going to last long, not after the daylong anticipation. His hand pulls back and up on Finn’s head, which looks uncomfortable. Finn doesn’t offer even a token amount of resistance, though, and Kurt keeps fucking him, his head in its new position. 

Kurt can feel himself about to come, and he thrusts into Finn harder. “I loved watching you kill for me,” he gasps out as he comes, his cock deep inside Finn’s ass. Finn goes limp underneath him, and Kurt sprawls against Finn’s back, releasing Finn’s head at the same time. He lies on top of Finn for several minutes before he rolls to the side and turns his head towards Finn. Finn also turns his head to look at Kurt, staring into his eyes for a long time, his face peaceful. 

“We’ve done two,” Kurt says thoughtfully. 

“I did one alone,” Finn says quietly, like he’s confessing something he’s done horribly wrong. “I thought—it wasn’t good without you.”

“I wish I’d been there,” Kurt admits. “We should stop,” he adds, without any conviction in his voice. 

“No we shouldn’t,” Finn replies. “Do you want me to tell you about the one I did alone?”

“Yes,” Kurt says, rolling onto his side to face Finn. “Where were you?”

“North Georgia mountains. I was backpacking. I met him on the trail,” Finn says. “I hiked with him for three more miles.”

“How did you do it with him?” Kurt asks.

“Same as the first time, hands around his neck.” Finn frowns, furrowing his brow. 

“Did it take just as long?”

“No, I did it slow. I thought it would make it feel better.” Finn’s frown deepens. “It didn’t.”

“You should do one slow for me sometime,” Kurt says, then his eyes widen. “I mean. If we were going to do it again.” 

“We are. I will. It’s only good with you,” Finn says. 

Kurt is quiet for a few moments, thinking and studying Finn’s face. “I could stop now,” he says uncertainly. “I could stop after two. If we do three together…” Kurt lets out a breath slowly. “I won’t be able to, I don’t think.” As he says it, he knows it’s true. He’s not sure he really could stop at two, but he knows that a third time will make it not something he wants, but something he needs. 

“I can stop if you want me to,” Finn says. “But anytime you want me to do it, I’ll do it.”

“We should,” Kurt says weakly. 

“You don’t want to,” Finn says. He strokes the side of Kurt’s face with his fingers. “You want to keep doing it. You want us to do three.”

Kurt shivers. “I want us to do a lot more than three,” he admits quietly. “It’s the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

“I’d kill a dozen for you,” Finn promises.

“A dozen?” Kurt repeats.

Finn lowers his voice, stroking Kurt’s face again. “Kurt, I’d do a hundred for you.”

Kurt shudders, closing his eyes as his body reacts. “I’d like that,” he whispers. “I don’t know what that means, but I would.”

“Do you want me to stay here?” Finn asks. “In New York. I’ll go if you want me to.”

“I want you here.” Kurt smiles at Finn. “There’s so many here.”

“When can we do it again?”

“We don’t want to get caught. Then we couldn’t do it at all,” Kurt points out. “If we do it differently, maybe we could do it this weekend.”

Finn gives Kurt a wide, lazy smile. “How do you feel about blood?”

“I don’t want us to stain our clothes.” Kurt returns Finn’s smile. “That’s all.”

“Then I’ll do the next one with my shirt off.”

Kurt feels like he hasn’t really stopped smiling, and he keeps smiling as the two of them lie in bed. When Rachel returns, they don’t get up or even call out to her, and Kurt listens to her moving around the loft until the lights go out and she goes to bed. Kurt curls against Finn’s side and eventually puts his head down on Finn’s shoulder as they drift off to sleep, a small smile still on his face. 

When he wakes up in the middle of the night, he lies there listening to Finn’s steady breathing for several minutes before he starts to think back over the previous day. The first one had been impromptu, a spur of the moment decision that was more or less necessitated by the circumstances. The second one, though, they had planned, waiting the entire day, and Kurt had enjoyed it more with that anticipation. 

He waits to feel horrified with himself, to freak out over what he and Finn have done, but it doesn’t happen. He feels calm and just as peaceful as Finn looked earlier, afterwards, and even when Kurt _tries_ to make himself feel some revulsion, thinking back over the day again, it doesn’t work. Instead he’s lying awake, disturbed that he’s not disturbed, and his cock is hard again. Kurt sighs, trying to remember the difference between a psychopath and a sociopath, and then decides the exact terminology probably isn’t important, especially since he has no intentions of the two of them getting caught. Finn’s promises of more echo in his mind, and Kurt closes his eyes again, almost giggling when he catches himself thinking ahead to the weekend. 

“I can’t wait to see the shirtless one,” he murmurs against Finn’s chest. “I know it’ll be good.”

Kurt wakes up the next morning still hard, and he rubs his body against Finn’s almost without thinking. He moves his head and then stops, staring at Finn’s face with the realization that he hasn’t actually kissed Finn, not with the first one and not this time, either. Kurt shifts his weight again, pushing his cock against Finn. 

Finn moans quietly, pressing his body up against Kurt’s cock, not opening his eyes yet. “Yeah, this is good,” Finn says, his voice low and rough with sleep. 

“Very good,” Kurt says, rocking his hips slowly against Finn. “I need to tell you something, Finn.”

“Yeah?”

“I woke up during the night,” Kurt begins. “It doesn’t bother me. I know it should, but it doesn’t. So… if you think it will bother you later, you should probably stop now.” Kurt presses against Finn with a little more force. “I’m not sorry we killed them,” he whispers, aware Rachel may be somewhere in the loft. “And I’m not sorry we’re going to do more, and I’m not going to be sorry.”

Finn opens his eyes, looking into Kurt’s eyes. “The only thing I’m sorry about is doing one without you,” he says. 

Kurt smiles, the giddy feeling coming back. “Promise? You’re not sorry?”

Finn’s brow furrows in confusion. “Why would I be sorry?”

Kurt giggles quietly. “I don’t know, because I’m not either,” he answers, then leans down, barely brushing his lips against Finn’s. Finn almost startles underneath Kurt as Kurt maneuvers to straddle him, but then starts kissing back, and Kurt keeps smiling, kissing Finn more deeply and not letting their lips separate.


	2. Three and The Hiker

Kurt does his best not to spend the entire week thinking about the weekend. There’s some smoothing things over to do with Rachel, so Finn can stay there on what Kurt finally lies and says is a temporary basis. Rachel isn’t per se happy with them, but she also knows they can’t find a place in less than a week, so she doesn’t say anything else. 

By Saturday morning, though, when Kurt wakes up, he’s anticipating again, and he wakes early, lying beside Finn and staring up at the ceiling. They’re going to do another one, a third one, and Kurt knows what that means in his head, that they’re going to be doing many, many more. He feels Finn roll onto his side, and then feels Finn’s lips brushing against his ear.

“Today,” Finn murmurs.

“Mmm, I’m excited,” Kurt whispers without turning his head. “I’ve been trying not to think about it too much, but now it’s Saturday.”

“Where do you want to go today?” Finn asks, his mouth still close to Kurt’s ear. “Where should we look?”

“Hmm,” Kurt says, thinking. “Central Park’s such a classic locale, you know. We’d have to look the part for that.”

“I want one with a scarf,” Finn says. He kisses the side of Kurt’s neck, moving down to his shoulder. Finn rests his hand in the middle of Kurt’s chest and slowly slides his fingers down over Kurt’s stomach, then barely running along Kurt’s cock.

“A scarf?” Kurt repeats, turning his head to smile at Finn. “What kind of scarf?”

“Not lacey,” Finn says. “Long.”

“Decorative or functional? Or does it matter?”

“Depends on what you want me to do with it,” Finn says, curling his fingers around Kurt’s cock as he speaks.

“Ooh. Strangled with their own scarf,” Kurt says. “That’s so poetic, Finn.” 

“I thought you’d like that. I’ll let you pick what color.”

“Do you have a preference?” Kurt asks, shifting so his entire body is facing Finn. “We shouldn’t pick white, though. It’d show dirt and ruin the picturesque effect.” 

“Black’s boring,” Finn says. He slowly strokes Kurt’s cock, not really holding it quite firmly enough to do much more than tease.

“I should get you an internship at Vogue, too,” Kurt says proudly. “Maybe a nice bright primary color, or a jewel tone.” 

“I was thinking maybe...” 

Kurt studies Finn’s face carefully, trying to decide what color is on Finn’s mind. “Red?” he finally guesses, thinking back to their conversation about blood. 

Finn hand tightens around Kurt’s cock. “Yeah,” he says. “Red. A long, red scarf. You said you wanted me to do one slow for you.”

“Yes.” Kurt smiles. “It’s so nice. Three. Like past, present, and future.”

“Does that mean you want to stop at three?”

“Three is for the future, isn’t it?” Kurt says, still smiling. “Telling us what’s in our future.”

“Long, red scarves in our future,” Finn says. He starts jerking Kurt off more deliberately, moving his hand faster as he presses his body along Kurt’s.

“Only if they help people die,” Kurt whispers. “We’re going to have so much fun, Finn.” He thrusts his cock into Finn’s hand, putting his own hand on Finn’s shoulder to steady himself.

“I’ll make it so good for you,” Finn promises.

“I know you will.” Kurt leans in, kissing Finn gently. “Is there something you’d like, Finn?”

“I’ve already got what I like.”

“Would you like to give me a blow job?”

Finn smiles. “Would you like to _make_ me?”

“Oh, I think I would,” Kurt agrees, pressing down on Finn’s shoulders. Finn yields easily, letting Kurt push him downward, and Kurt rolls onto his back again, pulling Finn over with him. He puts his hands in Finn’s hair and pushes down again, then drags Finn’s mouth close to his cock. “Do it,” he orders.

Finn grins up at Kurt and snaps his teeth once, barely an inch above Kurt’s cock.

“Naughty,” Kurt chides him, pulling on Finn’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Finn says in agreement, then takes Kurt’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip. Kurt pulls Finn’s mouth down onto his cock, tugging at Finn’s hair, and his hips thrust up, pushing his cock even deeper into Finn’s mouth. Finn gags a little and makes a whine of protest, but he doesn’t try to pull away or do anything other than continue to allow Kurt to direct the movement of his head.

“You’re doing so well,” Kurt murmurs, thrusting up to make Finn gag again. Finn’s eyes flicker up, locking his gaze with Kurt’s. Finn has the same dark, intense look that he has right before he kills, and Kurt doesn’t know what he likes more, the fact that it’s so full of adoration or that the adoration also means Finn _will_ kill for him. “Yes, just like that,” Kurt says, his hips finding a steady rhythm, and Finn gags with almost every thrust.

Finn’s hands moves to Kurt’s hips, holding them loosely, but not preventing Kurt from thrusting freely. Kurt smiles down at Finn, his hands still in Finn’s hair, and he wraps his ankles around Finn, thrusting at a slightly different angle. 

“This is _so_ good,” Kurt tells Finn. “Just like this.” He holds his gaze on Finn until he starts to get close, then starts talking again. “We’re going to do one tonight,” he murmurs. “It’s going to be good, just like you, just like us.” He thrusts up hard as he comes, knowing he’s probably making Finn gag again. Finn swallows around Kurt’s cock, his fingers tightening on Kurt’s hips, and Kurt releases Finn’s head, petting his hair. 

Kurt relaxes against the bed, and reaches for Finn’s shoulder, trying to pull him back up the bed. Before Finn lets himself be pull upwards, he turns his head and kisses Kurt’s hip, then bites it hard, leaving his teeth in Kurt’s flesh for a few seconds before letting go.

“So naughty,” Kurt says, giggling.

“You love it,” Finn says, finally allowing Kurt to drag him back up. “You love me.”

“It’s true,” Kurt says. “I do.” He pulls Finn into a kiss, rolling them over so he’s straddling Finn. “Do you want to come?”

“Do you want to let me?” Finn counters. “I can wait if you want me to wait.”

“I didn’t know if you wanted to wait until later.” Kurt smiles down at Finn. “Build up to it all day long.”

“You’ve got to get off me, if we’re doing it like that,” Finn points out. “Get off me or get me off.”

Kurt giggles and slides to the side. “Breakfast, then?”

“We’re coming back here as soon as we’re done,” Finn says.

“Of course,” Kurt agrees.

“Maybe we can keep the scarf.”

“Ooh. Maybe so,” Kurt says, nodding. “We should take in some culture today,” he muses as they leave the bedroom area and walk towards the kitchen, barely pausing to grab a robe. “Maybe a museum.”

“Yeah, we should do that,” Finn says. “Wear something nice for me to look at.”

Kurt smiles, and after grabbing the milk, he leans across Finn to whisper “I’ll leave a scarf out on the bed, though.”

“Do you have a red one?” Finn asks.

“Hmm. Not solid red,” Kurt admits. “Red and white patterned, or solid reddish-brown.”

“Do you have a white one? Silk, maybe?”

“Yes.” Kurt pulls back slightly and smiles. “You have to promise not to get it dirty.”

“Nice and clean,” Finn promises.

“Okay.” Kurt sits down at the table. “As long as it stays clean. Not necessarily the rest of us, of course.”

They do, in fact, head to Manhattan and one of its art museums, eating lunch in a small cafe near the museum before returning to view more exhibits. When the light outside starts to get more dim, Kurt tucks his arm through Finn’s. 

“Let’s just get a small snack on our way to the Park,” he suggests. “We can have a late dinner. Take-out, maybe.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Finn says.

“This is a commitment of sorts,” Kurt says as they walk away from the museum, and he looks up the street for a likely vendor for a snack. “Not going to stop.”

“You’ll never have to,” Finn says. “Not ever.”

“It makes it feel even better, though, the waiting,” Kurt says. “Pretending like I might stop, up until tonight.”

“I’ll never make you wait.”

“And I’m not really considering stopping,” Kurt admits. “The illusion’s a pretty conceit, though, isn’t it?”

“Sure,” Finn says, shrugging.

“Hot dog or boiled peanuts?”

“Hot dog. Less mess.”

“Good point,” Kurt says, stepping up to a nearby vendor and ordering two hot dogs, again paying in cash before handing one to Finn. “A pretty red scarf, you think?”

“A bright red scarf, so you can see it in the lamplight,” Finn says. 

“Time to look, then,” Kurt says cheerfully as they arrive at the Park. 

“Tell me if you see one you want,” Finn says.

“Hmm. Not yet.” Kurt takes Finn’s arm again, steering them deeper into the Park. “Do you see one that looks likely?”

Finn's eyes scan the people walking through the Park, managing to glance up the turn-off paths without really turning his head. After another few minutes of walking in silence, Kurt feels Finn's muscles tense briefly, and a handful of seconds later, they're passed by a man in a long, red wool scarf, talking on his phone without paying any attention to his surroundings.

"Him?" Finn suggests.

“Don’t give him a chance to tell them goodbye,” Kurt says lightly. 

Finn's arm drops away from Kurt's, and he quickens his step down the shadowy side path. Just before the victim makes it around a curve that would take him from Kurt's line of sight, Finn catches him by the scarf, yanking it tightly back and up. The man tries to scream, but the pressure of the scarf on his throat makes it impossible. The phone clatters to the ground, and as Finn forces the man to the edge of the path, he deliberately steps on the phone, grinding it under his heel.

On the path's edge, Finn pushes the victim down, forcing him onto his knees, held upright by the tightly twisted scarf. The victim’s face starts to darken as Finn applies more pressure to the scarf, and Finn looks at Kurt, watching his face.

“So good,” Kurt says quietly. “Make it last.” 

Finn hand relaxes slightly, loosening the scarf enough for the victim to gasp in half a breath, but not to scream, before he tightens the scarf again. The wool digs into the man's throat like a wide, red slash, and Finn repeats the relax-and-tighten a few more times before pulling up harder on the scarf.

"Now?" Finn asks.

“Now,” Kurt agrees, listening to his own rapid breathing and trying not to press his hand against his cock. 

Finn's eyes meet Kurt's as Finn gives the scarf a final hard twist and rough upward jerk. The victim's body shakes and spasms silently for close to a minute before it goes limp and still, face swollen and darkly purple.

"Good?" Finn asks.

“So very good,” Kurt agrees, stretching out his hand for Finn’s hand. “That’s three.” 

"Magic number," Finn says in agreement, suddenly releasing the tension on the scarf. The victim's body tumbles forward, hitting the path with a dull thud, and Finn pulls the scarf up, winding it loosely around his own neck before stepping over the body to take Kurt's hand.

Kurt squeezes Finn’s hand and then laces their fingers together as they walk back to the main path. “I need to get home,” he says, trying to sound calm, “but I also feel very settled right now.” 

"It's good to feel secure about the future," Finn replies. "It's better to get you home fast, though."

“Oh, yes.” Kurt shivers a little and leans closer to Finn. “I like knowing what my future has in it.”

"More. More and more," Finn murmurs, leaning in to nuzzle the side of Kurt's neck. "So many more for you, Kurt."

“You’re so sweet to me,” Kurt says. “So good to me.” They walk away from the park, back towards the museum, and then Kurt hails a cab, so they can get back to the loft more quickly. Kurt holds Finn’s hand tightly throughout the cab ride, and as he pays the cab driver, again with cash, he has the random thought that he needs to start making all of his transactions in cash, so that their days don’t stand out for any reason at all. He steps close to Finn on the sidewalk, sliding one arm around Finn’s waist and tugging him towards the building. “Come along,” he says to Finn. “It’s just like a dark side path.”

"Should I make a call? Phone a friend?" Finn asks.

“I don’t want to break your phone,” Kurt counters with a stifled laugh. He tugs on the borrowed red scarf as he opens the door and heads up the stairs. “Don’t scream.”

"Wouldn't dream of it," Finn says. "You could try to make me do it anyway."

Kurt tightens his hold on the scarf as they approach the loft door, and he pulls, smiling at Finn. “Maybe I won’t let you.”

"Even better."

“Red’s a good color on you, you know,” Kurt says as he opens the door and tugs Finn inside after him, and he turns to smile at Finn as he closes the door and locks it behind them. 

“Yeah?” Finn smiles back at Kurt, taking a step closer, so his chest is against Kurt’s. “We’ll need to find a place we can do it, then you can see how good red looks on me.”

“We need to find our own place, period,” Kurt says, his smile getting wider. “We don’t need to be working our schedule around Rachel’s. It could get too obvious.”

“Concrete floors are nice, though,” Finn says. 

“We can make a wish list,” Kurt says. He turns around, his back towards his bedroom area, and pulls Finn with him, stepping slowly backwards. “Maybe a nice comfortable rug near the bed, though.”

“Oh yeah? What would we do with a nice, comfortable rug?” Finn asks, his hands moving to Kurt’s belt. “Hard to get stains out of a rug, I bet.”

“A dark comfortable rug,” Kurt amends. “Concrete’s just so cold on the feet first thing in the morning.”

“Just feet?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow as they pass through the partition into his bedroom area. “Knees?” he guesses, tugging on the scarf again. 

“Knees. Hands.” Finn unbuckles Kurt’s belt, pulling it from the belt loops and dropping it onto the floor. “Backs. Faces.”

“A small dark rug for _my_ feet, then,” Kurt says, winding the scarf around his hand. “We need to undress faster.”

“Yeah,” Finn says. He quickly undoes the button and zipper of Kurt’s pants, shoving them roughly to the ground. Kurt steps out of them, moving barely to the side before kicking them away and moving back to directly in front of Finn. He drops the scarf long enough to finish getting undressed, then tugs on it again. 

“Can you do that without me letting go?” he asks. 

“Good thing I went with a button-up, huh?” Finn says, starting to unbutton his shirt. 

“None of your t-shirts have _that_ much sentimental value, do they?” Kurt says, his smile widening again as he fusses with the scarf. 

Finn shrugs as he slides his shirt off his arms. “Nothing really has that much sentimental value. Not anymore, really. Nothing from before the first.”

“I want to keep a list,” Kurt muses. “Is that too much evidence, do you think?”

“Gotta keep it simple,” Finn suggests. He shoves his jeans and underwear down, kicking them to the side without paying attention to where they land. “One word, two tops.”

“I’ll get a nice elegant notebook for it,” Kurt says, tightening his hold on the scarf and pulling Finn with him towards the bed. He stops and arranges his pillows before reclining on them, then tugs on the scarf. “I want you straddling me.”

“Do you want me to tell you about it?” Finn asks, letting Kurt pull him up the bed, so he’s on his knees with one leg on either side of Kurt’s hips, still raised above Kurt’s body.

“For a bit.” Kurt’s smile gets wider and he tugs again on the scarf, a little more sharply. “You might not be expressing yourself verbally all that much.”

Finn nods slowly, leaning over to grab the lube. He pours some into his hand and then runs that hand down Kurt’s cock, slicking it up enough that when Finn positions himself over it and then lowers himself, Kurt pushes inside him easily. 

Kurt puts his free hand on Finn’s hips, urging him up and then back down until the rhythm established is what Kurt wants. “But you can tell me the beginning,” he says, loosening his hold on the scarf a very small amount. “You _should_ tell me the beginning.” 

“It’s so easy,” Finn says as he moves up and down on Kurt’s cock, supporting his own weight on his legs. “Finding them. Picking them. It’s like they walk right up to me.”

“Like deer?” Kurt asks. 

“Like birds,” Finn says. “All I have to do is close my hand around them.”

“Yes.” Kurt tightens the scarf around Finn’s neck and runs his other hand down Finn’s leg. “Like tiny, insignificant birds.” He watches Finn’s face for a few moments, then pulls on the scarf a bit harder. “It looks so good on you.”

“I look good on _you_ ,” Finn replies, moving faster. 

“Yes, you do. Tell me more.”

“Tighter first,” Finn says. Kurt nods and pulls harder, watching the scarf beginning to cut into Finn’s skin. Finn face reddens slightly. “Yeah, like that. Feels good to tighten it?”

“Yes. So good. I’m going to make you gasp before we come,” Kurt says, pulling again and smiling at the way Finn looks. 

“Easy to feel how tight to hold it,” Finn says. “Easy to know how much lets them breathe, how much lets them scream.” He rides Kurt harder, not trying to resist Kurt’s tugs and twists on the scarf.

“I don’t want you to scream,” Kurt warns. “I like watching their eyes, though. The eyes get so scared.” He pulls a little harder, his own gaze fixed on Finn’s face.

“Not mine,” Finn replies.

“No. But your eyes don’t drain away, either,” Kurt says, tugging sharply. “It’s so good to watch.”

“Tighter,” Finn says. He leans forward just a little, like he’s complaining about the amount of slack still left in the scarf. “Don’t you want to make me gasp?”

“Mmmhmm,” Kurt agrees, tightening the scarf again. “I need to do some research, though, because I really want to try this and make you pass out.” Finn gets even harder at that, and Kurt smiles, his hand still on Finn’s leg. He doesn’t think it will take much to make Finn come—a couple of words at the right time, and maybe a brush of Kurt’s fingers if necessary. 

“Three,” Finn rasps. “Three, Kurt.”

“I know. Today’ll be our anniversary,” Kurt says, tugging and pulling at the scarf until Finn starts gasping nicely. “I think you’re going to have to stop talking now,” Kurt notes. “Aren’t you?”

“I—” Finn manages to croak, before Kurt pulls sharply on the scarf, cutting him off. 

“Oh, that’s _so_ good,” Kurt says, rocking his hips up. “We’re so good together, Finn.”

Finn barely nods his head, tightening around Kurt’s cock. Kurt runs the tip of his index finger up the underside of Finn’s cock and across the tip as he thrusts deep into Finn, about to come. 

“Now you should look good on me more,” Kurt says, smiling widely. “Come with me now.” He loosens the scarf before giving it a final sharp tug and holding it as Finn comes. When both of them are spent and still, Kurt lets go of the scarf completely. Finn takes a loud gasping breath as he leans forward to lie against Kurt’s chest, their skin sticky with sweat and come. 

“I want to do this with you forever,” Finn says, his voice low and rough. 

“We’re going to,” Kurt promises. “I told you I wasn’t going to stop, not after three.” 

“We’ll start planning four tomorrow,” Finn murmurs against Kurt’s neck. “I want four to be special.”

“Yes. It will be. Messy and special.” Kurt closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “And we’ll start looking for our own place.” 

Kurt sleeps deeply, not waking up at all until well-past the time his alarm would go off during the week. He kisses Finn’s forehead before slipping out of the bed and pulling on his robe, intent on finding coffee. 

He makes it to the pot, coffee inside his mug, before he hears Rachel clearing her throat behind him. Kurt sighs and turns, one eyebrow already raised. “Yes?”

“I know I agreed to let Finn stay in the short term,” Rachel begins, “but coming home to the sounds of my roommate and my ex-boyfriend having noisy sex was _not_ part of that agreement.”

“Noisy?” Kurt repeats, then takes a sip of his coffee. “It wasn’t even all that noisy last night.” 

“All that— that— that _choking_ noise! And the grunting! I don’t know what exactly was going on back there, and I don’t want to know, but it sounded horrible, and I shouldn’t have to be subjected to that,” Rachel says. She folds her hands in her lap and looks expectantly at Kurt. 

“Oh, yes,” Kurt says, smiling into his mug as he recalls the choking that was happening the night before. “The choking. Well, we were thinking of getting our own place. Of course, I suppose you’ll have to move back into the dorms.” 

“As much as I love this loft, I can’t live like this,” Rachel says. “Maybe I could find another roommate, given enough time, but— _really_ , Kurt, I’m just shocked and horrified by this sudden change in your behavior!”

Kurt takes another sip of his coffee. “That’s right, you weren’t around this summer,” he muses, even though he’s not sure Rachel would notice anything if they weren’t living in the same space. “I’m not sure why having sex qualifies as something to be horrified by, though.” Murder, he mentally concedes, probably should be, but Rachel certainly has no clue about that.

“Finn is my ex-boyfriend!” Rachel exclaims, as if Kurt weren’t aware of that fact. “And it’s not that it’s sex, per se, but the choking, gagging sounds, Kurt? Surely you don’t expect me to not be bothered by that.”

“Maybe you should find someone and try it?” Kurt says, shifting sideways slowly in an attempt to get back to his bedroom area. “You might enjoy it.”

Rachel lets out a yelp and looks appalled, then balls up her fists and stomps off to her partitioned corner of the loft, flinging the curtain closed behind her. Kurt shrugs and walks back to his own bedroom area. The freeing thing, Kurt realizes, is that he’s accepting he genuinely doesn’t care about most people, and it’s with that thought in mind that he sits back down on the bed. 

“Wake up, Finn,” Kurt says softly. 

Finn’s eyes open, and he smiles up at Kurt. “Good morning.”

Kurt traces a finger along the ropeburn-looking marks on Finn’s neck. “It is a good morning,” he agrees. “Do you want some coffee?”

“Hmm. Can we fuck first?”

“We can always fuck,” Kurt says with a little laugh, setting his coffee mug down. “Rachel wants us to be less noisy when we fuck.”

Finn frowns, still looking sleepy. “We could just kill her,” he offers.

Kurt startles a little, then shakes his head. “No. We know her. And you’re her ex-boyfriend. They’d actually suspect us.”

Finn’s frown melts into an amused smile. “I don’t really want to, anyway. Too easy.”

Kurt can feel the laughter bubbling up, and he lets it escape after a few seconds. “Too noisy, too. Not that I don’t want to hear one scream eventually.” He runs his finger over the marks on Finn’s neck again. “What about you?” 

“I want to make one scream for you,” Finn says. “Nice and loud.” He puts his hand on the back of Kurt’s neck, pulling Kurt down on top of him. Kurt wriggles in place, feeling Finn hard against him. 

“We definitely need our own place, then.”

“We can start looking today,” Finn says. “And I guess I need a job.”

“Hmm. Yes. I suppose income will be necessary. Unless we do a very rich one and rob him.”

“We could do that.” Finn shifts under Kurt, thrusting up against him. 

“Most people don’t carry enough cash, though, sadly,” Kurt points out, shifting his weight on Finn. “No overtime at your job.”

“I’ll find something perfect. Everything else is falling into place,” Finn says. “This will, too.”

“We should plan to retire early. Rob some of the ones we do and save it.” 

“We should travel,” Finn suggests. “Do some all over the country. Maybe the world.”

“Yes. Always mixing it up.” Kurt smiles down at Finn. “You’re so good at this.”

“ _We’re_ good at this,” Finn says. 

“It’s good we found out,” Kurt says. “What would it be like if we hadn’t?”

“Boring.”

“Too boring,” Kurt says, wrinkling his nose. “Ooh, it’s tomorrow,” he says, dropping his voice. “We can start planning four.”

“Let’s find a place, plan it around that,” Finn says. “Maybe do one closer to here after we move.”

“Yes,” Kurt agrees. “We should take one of Rachel’s knives.” 

“Find an empty place nearby. Get nice and bloody for you,” Finn says. He thrusts up against Kurt again. “You want that?”

Kurt shivers. “I want to watch you do that,” he says, nodding. “I love the look in your eyes when you do them.” 

“It’s all for you. I love doing them for you.”

“You look so good. And they look so scared, and then so dead.” Kurt smiles again. “I want the blood. What do you want to do after the blood?”

“I want to do more than one. I want to do two or three in a row, keep it going for hours for you,” Finn says. “Do them all slow, make them watch me do the other ones. Make them see you watching.”

“Mmm, yes, I like that,” Kurt agrees. “That should be ten.” 

“Ten, eleven, twelve,” Finn says.

“Yes.” Kurt leans forward and kisses Finn slowly. “It’ll give us something to look forward to, won’t it?”

“I think I’m gonna look forward to every day with you,” Finn says. 

Kurt smiles and kisses Finn again. “It’s too bad we can’t do one every day, isn’t it?” he says, running his fingers along Finn’s neck again. “We’ll just have to reminisce the days that we can’t.” 

“I’ll tell you about them. All of them.”

“Tell me about the hiker again,” Kurt says softly. “Tell me why you decided to do him.”

“Fuck me while I tell you,” Finn says.

“I always want to fuck you,” Kurt agrees, grabbing the lube and quickly putting some on his cock before positioning Finn’s legs and sliding into him. “Did you miss how it felt?”

Finn’s eyes close briefly as he nods. “And I missed you.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Kurt says, and it isn’t an empty statement, like he’s begun to realize so many of his are and have been. He’s genuinely regretful Finn missed him, but he also wishes he hadn’t missed seeing Finn do the hiker. “Was he scared?”

Finn shakes his head. “Not at first. He wasn’t expecting it. He’d just...” Finn trails off, eyes shifting to the side slightly, like he’s uncertain about continuing. 

“Just what?” Kurt asks, slowing his thrusts into Finn. “What is it?”

“I thought the army would fix it. I thought it would make it stop, make me stop wanting it, but it didn’t,” Finn says, still not making eye contact with Kurt. “Then I thought, maybe. Maybe if I found somebody else. Maybe I could find something else that made me feel like that.”

“The only things I feel are you,” Kurt whispers. “Wanting to watch you, wanting to feel you, wanting you. Nothing else matters. Just you and me and the victims.”

“I thought I could get away from it. I thought if I hiked into the mountains, I could stop thinking about it, wanting it.” Finn’s tongue darts out and runs along his lower lip. “Stop wanting you. I met him on the North Carolina border.”

Kurt pushes into Finn hard and fast, his fingers digging into Finn’s skin. “So what did you do then?”

“We hiked three miles together. We made camp.” Finn wraps one leg around Kurt’s waist. “He wanted to fuck me.”

“Did you let him?”

“Yes.”

“Was he gentle?”

“Yeah. Too gentle,” Finn says. “Wasn’t what I needed. I spent the whole time wishing it was you, wishing I’d told you I wanted it before I left for the army.”

“You don’t need gentle,” Kurt agrees, shaking his head. “You need this.” He keeps thrusting into Finn, their movements making Kurt’s bed move with them. “When did you decide to do him?”

“He was inside me, still fucking me. He was close, I could tell. I put my hand on his throat,” Finn says, tracing one finger down the side of Kurt’s neck. “I wasn’t going to come like that, not with him. He started to come, and I _squeezed_.”

“Did it help? Did it feel better, once you started?” Kurt asks. 

“Not enough,” Finn answers. 

“But it did a little, didn’t it?” Kurt says, feeling himself getting close. “A different way to feel good?”

“Not good enough,” Finn says. “He came inside me while I squeezed. He died like that. I rolled him off me and waited. I thought it would be enough, but without you there, it wasn’t.”

“We need each other,” Kurt says. “We need the killing, and we need each other there.”

“I pretended you were there. I pretended you’d seen me do it, watched me and told me I did a good job, and I jerked off thinking about you watching. I came so hard, Kurt.”

“You don’t ever have to do it without me again,” Kurt promises. “We’re going to do so many together.” 

“I won’t ever have to do it alone,” Finn says.

“We’re going to be so happy,” Kurt says, wrapping his hand around Finn’s cock as he thrusts faster. “So happy, with such a long list. Right?”

“Right,” Finn says in agreement. “I’m sorry I did him without you. I came right here after it happened. I got my things, and I came to New York.”

“Don’t worry about before yesterday,” Kurt whispers, moving his hand faster. “It’s just us now.” He comes hard, his hand squeezing around Finn’s cock. 

Finn’s face flushes red and he rocks his hips under Kurt, thrusting up into Kurt’s hand before he starts to come all over Kurt’s fingers, gasping, “I love you, Kurt. I love you.”

Kurt slumps down on top of Finn, nuzzling against Finn’s neck. “I love you, too. I’m so happy.” 

“I want to do this forever,” Finn murmurs. “I want to do this for you for the rest of my life.”

“Yes. We’re going to,” Kurt whispers back. “We’re going to do this together. I promise.”


	3. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help, I don't even know what we're doing anymore? We're supposed to be fluffy romance writers.

Kurt realizes Finn ends up being perfectly correct about things falling into place. Finn finds a job quickly, and after that, they find a new place for the two of them easily. The concrete floors make their rent less than expected, and the lack of windows compared to other units in the factory-turned-apartment-building makes their particular space cheaper still. After they sign their lease, Kurt stops in a store and buys a small black notebook with sewn-in lined pages, and he carefully starts their list. 

_Drunk_.   
_Subway_.   
_Scarf_. 

Kurt tucks the notebook in one of his suitcases, along with some of his clothes as they start the packing process. As soon as Rachel leaves for the day, and Kurt’s certain she’s not coming back, claiming to have forgotten something, Kurt stops packing and looks at Finn with a smile. 

“ _Now_ we plan four,” he says.

“That nice concrete floor,” Finn replies, his tone light, almost what Kurt would call whimsical.

“It’ll be very easy to clean,” Kurt says, his smile getting a bit wider. “And no one to interrupt us.”

“We should look into soundproofing for the walls,” Finn says. 

“We’ll have to save up a bit,” Kurt says with a small sigh. “We could buy some blankets at a thrift store and hang them up as a makeshift solution.”

“The good thing about blankets is how easy it is to get rid of them if they get dirty,” Finn says.

“Yes. And it’s very good that our building shares a dumpster with some other ones, too.” Kurt puts a few more things into his suitcase and then looks up at Finn. “Which day?”

Finn looks thoughtful for a moment, then says, “I think I should take one early. Morning rush. It’ll be easy to grab somebody, and now we have a place to take them.”

“Tomorrow morning? And yes, it should be very easy. So many people, but none of them paying attention.”

“I think we need two nights in the new place first. Get the neighbors used to hearing us,” Finn says. 

Kurt pouts. “I don’t _really_ want to wait any longer,” he says. 

“Aww, don’t be so whiny,” Finn says, putting his arm around Kurt and pulling him close. “We need them to _hear_ us for a couple of nights. Can we give them something to hear?”

“Fine,” Kurt says, leaning his head against Finn. “I’ll do my very best to give them something to hear.”

“Just don’t cover my mouth,” Finn says. He plants a soft kiss to the top of Kurt’s head, then turns him towards the boxes again. “Let’s go get moved in so we can make some noise.”

Kurt giggles and goes over to the boxes. “Let’s see how much we can get moved before this evening, then.” They do manage to get moved quickly, though Kurt privately thinks that’s solely because they had good motivation to do so. Once all the boxes are inside, their door is locked, and the bed is set up, Kurt puts down a very small plush rug and smiles widely at Finn. 

“Is it small enough?” he asks Finn.

“Is it big enough for your feet?” Finn counters.

“It is.” Kurt takes off his shoes and socks, then stands on the rug deliberately. “What do you think?”

“Hmm. I think I’ll need to check.” Finn kneels on the bare concrete floor in front of Kurt’s rug, then puts his hands on Kurt’s hips and leans in, taking the waistband of Kurt’s jeans, right near the button, in his teeth and pulling back, unbuttoning them. Finn sits back on his heels and smiles up at Kurt. “I think it’ll work.”

“We need to check one more thing,” Kurt says thoughtfully. He smiles back at Finn and then indicates for Finn to turn around. Finn’s smile widens, and he turns so his back is to Kurt. Kurt puts his hands on Finn’s shoulders, leaning his weight on them as he slowly lowers himself onto his own knees on the rug, and then he pushes on Finn’s upper back. Finn drops forward onto his hands. “A little lower.” Kurt nudges Finn’s knees, and Finn moves them wider apart, also dropping from his hands to his elbows, his forearms braced against the floor as he arches his back.

“Good?” Finn asks.

“Oh, yes,” Kurt says, running his hands over Finn’s ass. “Should we commence with making sure the neighbors hear us?”

“Unless you’ve got anything else you want me to unpack right now, yeah,” Finn says.

“Everything important is perfect,” Kurt says, unzipping his jeans and slowly working his jeans and underwear off. He pulls off his shirt after that, dropping it to the side, and then puts his hands back on Finn’s ass. “Take off your clothes and then get back in this exact position.” 

“Yes sir,” Finn says, laughing as he stands up, back still to Kurt, and quickly strips, tossing his clothing to the side before he drops back onto his knees and elbows. 

“Cheeky,” Kurt says, squeezing Finn’s ass with his left hand while reaching to his right for the lube. “Is the floor cold?” he asks, slowly rubbing a bit of lube on his cock.

“Yeah. Hard, too.”

“Is it what you wanted?” Kurt puts the bottle of lube down and grasps Finn’s hips, pushing in somewhat slowly. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “It’s a little rough, too.”

“Good,” Kurt says, pushing the rest of the way in and then starting to thrust, putting a little force into each subsequent movement. “You look good like this. You _feel_ good like this. It’s like a housewarming.”

“You’re warm, anyway,” Finn says, grunting softly with each of Kurt’s thrusts. 

“What do you want me to do?” Kurt asks. “To make you scream, I mean.” He thrust in harder than before. “Did you have anything in mind?”

“Bet I’d scream even louder if you surprised me,” Finn says. He rocks back against Kurt, bracing himself more firmly against the floor with his arms. 

“Hmm. Maybe.” Kurt leans forward, reaching across Finn’s body to dig his fingers into Finn’s upper arm. “The neighbors are going to positively hate us.” He pushes into Finn’s skin with his fingernails, still thrusting hard. Finn yelps, but not loud enough for Kurt.

Kurt pushes his nails in deeper, then rakes them up Finn’s arm and across Finn’s shoulder blade, still thrusting in with enough force to make Finn’s knees move each time, scraping on the concrete. Finn cries out louder, his chest dropping lower to the floor, his face almost touching it. 

“You can scream better than that,” Kurt says, and he brings his fingernails down Finn’s side, watching the scratches as they form. He pushes down on Finn’s back with his other hand, forcing Finn’s chin closer to the concrete.

“Ah, fuck!” Finn yells. “Dammit, Kurt!”

Kurt pushes down again, his other hand still scratching down Finn’s side and hip, and he smiles at Finn’s back. “ _So_ good,” he whispers.

Finn’s chin scrapes across the floor as he bucks his body back against Kurt’s. Finn could be trying to get away from the concrete, but he could also be trying to get closer to Kurt, which is why Kurt doesn’t immediately push him back down. Instead, Kurt takes advantage of the movement to scratch across Finn’s chest, putting as much into the movement as Kurt can, given their angle. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Kurt,” Finn shouts. “Fuck.” Kurt pounds into harder, digging his nails into Finn’s skin and holding them there. 

Finn tightens around Kurt, his back arching even more as he pushes back onto Kurt's cock, and then he does scream, repeating, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," coming all over the concrete floor.

Kurt thrusts in a few more times before coming with his own loud cry, and he leans against Finn for a few moments before pulling away, sliding out of Finn and standing up. “Let me see,” Kurt says, sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet still on the small rug. 

Finn pushes himself up to his hands, then rises up on his knees, slowly turning to face Kurt before standing. The skin on both of Finn's elbows and both knees is scraped raw, a red scuff across his chin as well. The long, red scratches down his arms and sides have tiny drops of blood welling from various spots. The come smeared across Finn's chest is slightly pink-tinged in areas from mixing with the thin lines of blood. Finn's smile is wide, sweet, almost innocent, if someone didn't know better.

“Good?” Kurt says, his own smile slowly growing wider. “I knew you could scream like that.”

"I could do anything, if you wanted it enough," Finn says. "All you ever have to do is tell me."

“All I want right now is for you to let everything dry and come over here and kiss me,” Kurt says, holding out one hand. “Let a little bit of come and blood inaugurate the floor, don’t you think?”

Finn takes Kurt's hand, stepping in close. "Yeah, I think that's perfect," he says. He leans down to give Kurt a gentle kiss, his tongue barely pushing between Kurt's slightly parted lips.

Kurt runs his other hand through Finn’s hair, cupping the back of Finn’s head. “You’re so sweet to me,” he murmurs against Finn’s lips. 

"It's because I'm so lucky to have you," Finn replies, kissing Kurt harder. 

Kurt tugs Finn onto the bed with him, rolling them both on their sides, and then pulls out of the kiss, still smiling. “Red does look _so_ good on you.” He runs his hand down Finn’s cheek, his thumb running over the scrape on Finn’s jaw. “Does that hurt?”

"Stings," Finn says. "Could be worse."

“I love you,” Kurt says, removing his thumb and kissing Finn’s chin. “One more night after tonight?”

"Yeah, and then I'll take one first thing in the morning," Finn promises. "I'll get a pretty one and do him nice and slow for you. It'll take all day, if you want it to."

Kurt shivers. “So long. That’ll be so nice.” He smiles at Finn again. “You’re going to need to be careful. Don’t get his blood in your scratches.”

"I'll be careful. I'll be _so_ careful," Finn says, moving his mouth close to Kurt's ear. "You should make me scream some more tonight. We'll bring the neighbors some apology cookies tomorrow, yeah?"

Kurt laughs and kisses Finn’s chin again. “Apology cookies and a gift card to that little coffee shop around the corner. They’ll never even think about making a noise complaint.”

The next day, they take the apology cookies and the gift card and introduce themselves to the neighbors. Both of the neighbors blush, but by the time Finn and Kurt leave, Kurt’s certain the neighbors will never call the police on them. Finn doesn’t come at all, but he does scream a few times, and Kurt goes to sleep wrapped in Finn’s arms and feeling excited. 

The sky outside their lone, narrow window is still dark when Finn crawls out of bed. Kurt can hear Finn’s restless pacing for a few minutes, before the sounds of Finn making coffee. As the coffee brews, Finn returns to his pacing.

“Don’t wear yourself out,” Kurt mumbles. “Not enough people out yet.”

“I can’t stay still,” Finn says.

“Well, bring me some coffee when it’s ready then, I suppose,” Kurt says, sighing and propping himself up on the pillows. “Soon.”

Finn makes another few laps of the apartment before going back into the kitchenette area and pouring Kurt a cup of coffee. The spoon _tinks_ against the side of the cup as Finn adds cream and sugar. He brings the cup to the bed, holding it out for Kurt to take.

“Thank you, Finn,” Kurt says with a smile, and he takes the cup, blowing across the surface before sipping at it. “Did you hear the neighbors leave yet?”

Finn goes still for a moment, his eyes half-closed. “Nobody moving around next door. I heard them in there when I was making the coffee.”

“Good. That would be the only awkward thing, I think, explaining why you have someone else with you in the hall.”

“Maybe they’d just think we’re _that_ kind of couple?”

Kurt giggles. “Maybe so. We should pretend to do that one evening, just so they will. I’m sure we could pull off a little acting in the hallway.”

Finn’s eyebrows pinch together slightly. “You don’t really want me to bring one home for you to play with?”

“I don’t really need one to play with while I’ve got you, do I?” Kurt says. “Unless, hmm. Unless we were going to do one while I was playing.”

“You can think about it and get back to me,” Finn says. 

“It could be a special occasion.” Kurt shrugs and sets the coffee cup down, leaning up while tugging Finn down until they kiss. “Tell me what you’re looking for this morning.”

“A bleeder,” Finn says. “Nice suit. Young.” He closes his eyes for a moment. “Pretty, if I can find it.”

“A redhead, maybe,” Kurt says. “I’ve always heard they bleed a lot.”

“I’ll do my best,” Finn says. “You coming with or waiting here?”

“I’ll wait here. I think it might add to the terror in the eyes, you know? The surprise of the second party.” 

“I’m going to pick out a knife,” Finn says, wandering back into the kitchen. 

“Don’t use the brand-new paring knife, though. It works so well on apples,” Kurt calls after him. 

“Don’t worry. I’m getting something bigger. Serrated, maybe.”

“Excellent.” Kurt picks his coffee back up and listens to Finn in the kitchen for a few minutes. After that, Kurt hears the door open and close, and Kurt leans back on the pillows to wait. After half an hour passes, Kurt gets out of bed and puts on a pair of sweatpants that he definitely stole from Finn, considering how many times he rolls the waistband only to have the legs still trailing on the ground. He sits on their thrift store sofa with a new cup of coffee and waits another ten or so minutes before the door opens. 

The victim walking in front of Finn is, in fact, a strawberry blond, young and a little skinny, and Kurt tsks when he takes in the poor tailoring for an expensive-looking suit. Kurt waits until the door is closed and locked before speaking. “You found a pretty one.”

“Told you I’d try,” Finn says. He makes a forward motion with the arm partially obscured behind the victim, and the victim winces, but doesn’t cry out. His pale blue eyes are filled with tears, and Kurt tsks again, shaking his head. 

“Crying won’t help.” Kurt looks at Finn and smiles. “Will it?”

“Nah, but I don’t mind if he does. Do you?” Finn asks, smiling back at Kurt.

Kurt shakes his head. “No, not really.” 

“We still have that packing tape?”

“Oh yes. I think it’s…” Kurt trails off, looking to the side and then spotting the roll. He picks it up and tosses it to Finn. “There you go.”

“Thanks. I didn’t want him to get loud while I was getting starting,” Finn says. He takes the edge of the tape in his mouth, rolling a few inches out, then he brings up the hand that was behind the victim, using it to cut off a strip.

“Please don’t kill me,” the victim says quietly. “Please.”

“See?” Finn says to Kurt, ignoring the victim. “I can’t listen to that while I’m doing him.”

Kurt nods and tsks. “I don’t blame you.” 

Finn slaps the tape over the victim’s mouth. The victim starts to struggle in response, but Finn returns the point of the knife to his lower back. “Stop that.”

“I think he thinks he’s feisty,” Kurt says. “You should start now.”

“You want hands-on, or you just want to watch for now?” Finn asks. He pulls up the back of the victim’s tie and slice it in half with the knife, so it slides off the victim’s neck to the floor. 

“I’ll just watch for now,” Kurt says, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“No point in sparing the suit,” Finn muses, looking the crying victim up and down. “I’ve already put a hole in the back of the jacket.” 

“Oh, too bad,” Kurt says blandly. “Knick his ear or something while you finish with the clothes.”

“I was thinking just above the eyebrow. Forehead bleeds so nice,” Finn says. He takes the victim’s chin in his hand and forces his head up, then down, then to the side before taking the knife and making a short, shallow cut above the victim’s left eyebrow. Blood immediately wells up in the cut, beginning to roll down the victim’s face, getting caught in his eyebrow before there’s enough blood that it travels down towards his eye.

“Oh, yes, that’s nice,” Kurt agrees. “Very, very nice.”

Finn slides the victim’s jacket off, tossing it to the side without looking where it falls. Instead of just unbuttoning the shirt, though, he pulls out each button and cuts the thread with his knife. The buttons land on the floor with little _tik tik_ noises as Finn quickly cuts the entire row free.

“Hey, he’s got a tattoo,” Finn remarks. He spreads the victim’s shirt open to reveal a tattoo of an anchor with words around it. “‘I won’t sink’,” Finn reads. “That’s dumb. It’s an anchor. Of course it’ll sink.”

“Maybe he was drunk when he got it. People do such dumb things when they’re drunk.” Kurt shrugs and drinks another sip of his coffee. 

“They really do,” Finn says, laughing to himself as he strips the victim’s shirt off and casts it to the side. The victim’s face starts to turn red, and the flush creeps down his neck to his chest. He starts to try to twist away from Finn, but Finn grabs him by the face again. “No. You hold still.”

“Maybe his cheek?” Kurt says. 

Finn tightens his grip and cuts a long, thin line down the victim’s right cheek. The victim struggles slightly again, his eyes dripping with tears, but Finn easily holds him by the face. 

“Can you cut me a foot or two of that tape?” Finn asks. 

“Of course.” Kurt gets up and cuts the tape, shaking his head at the victim. “When you struggle, it just makes you bleed more, you know.”

Finn spins the victim around, using the strip of tape to quickly secure the victim’s hands behind his back before rotating him back to face Kurt again. Finn hmms to himself, looking at the victim in a considering fashion. 

“I’m thinking, kneeling?” Finn suggests.

Kurt nods. “That sounds good.” Finn puts his hands on the victim’s shoulders, the knife’s tip pressed against the victim’s face, and pushes down hard, forcing the victim onto his knees.

“Yeah, this’ll be easier to work with,” Finn says. He circles the victim, who is now silently weeping, blood, tears, and snot all running down his face and over the tape. “He’s getting kind of gross already. Toss me the tissues.”

Kurt picks up the box of tissues and hands it to Finn. “At least he hasn’t pissed in his own pants?” Kurt says. 

“Yeah, and he’d better not,” Finn replies. He grabs a handful of tissues and wipes the victim’s nose, cleaning everything off the tape. When he’s done, he tosses the wad of tissues onto the victim’s discarded clothing, and puts a quick nick in the top of the victim’s left ear. “I’m liking this left and right, left and right thing, but you let me know if you get bored with that.”

“No, no, the pattern is lovely. Where’s next?” Kurt asks. 

“Hmm. How about this?” Finn runs the blade down the victim’s lip, leaving a paper-thin cut that probably stings more than it actually bleeds. Finn repeats the motion several times, until the whole right side of the victim’s upper lip is covered in tiny, bleeding lines.

Kurt can’t help laughing. “He doesn’t need to worry about anyone kissing him anyway, does he?”

The victim blinks rapidly, somehow looking more startled than he did when Finn was cutting him. “Oh, don’t worry,” Finn says. “We don’t want to kiss you. We don’t want anything like that from you. We’re not into that sort of shit.”

“Of course not,” Kurt says. “We’re not sexual assailants!”

“Yeah. That’s just sick,” Finn says, shaking his head. He slides the flat of the blade along the victim’s neck, then raises it and stabs just the point into the soft flesh just under the victim’s jaw, deep enough to penetrate but not to seriously wound.

The victim really begins struggling then, yanking away from Finn and trying to flop across the floor. Finn sighs and kicks him, then picks him up by the hair, putting him back into a kneeling position.

“Do that again, and you really won’t like what I’m going to do,” Finn warns the victim.

Kurt shakes his head and looks at the victim. “You should know that you _are_ going to die,” he says lightly. “You’re going to bleed for us, and you’re going to die, but we are going to enjoy it.” He reaches out and flicks at the cut on the victim’s cheek. “You can struggle if you want, but it won’t change anything.”

“Well, it’ll make the cuts a little less neat,” Finn says.

“Pity,” Kurt murmurs.

“Maybe he’ll hold still,” Finn says. He runs the blade’s edge slowly down the victim’s neck, not pressing hard enough to break the skin. When he gets to the victim’s clavicle, he pushes down harder, making a short, deep puncture just above the bone. The victim screams behind the tape, but the sound is muffled. 

“I think he actually thinks the outcome is in doubt,” Kurt says, leaning over the victim to kiss Finn. The victim’s muted screams continue as Finn kisses Kurt back, tongue in Kurt’s mouth.

When Finn finally pulls away, blood is pouring down the victim’s chest on one side, the hole above his clavicle a deep, gaping wound now. Finn wipes the blade on the victim’s pants.

“Where do you want it now?” Finn asks Kurt, his eyes holding Kurt’s with that intent gaze. 

“Maybe around his nipple,” Kurt says after studying the victim. “And then let’s tape his legs, and we can sit on the sofa and kiss for a bit while he bleeds.”

“That sounds good,” Finn says. “Tear me off a long strip and I’ll get him ready.” He presses the knife’s point into the victim’s skin just above the nipple, the blade at an angle as he pushes it in deeper and starts to carve a semi-circle. Once he’s just past halfway around the victim’s nipple, Finn holds his hand out towards Kurt for the tape.

Kurt hands over the tape, his eyes on the knife entering the victim. “So pretty, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but not as pretty as you,” Finn says. He gives the victim a shove, pushing him over onto his side, then proceeds to wrap tape around the victim’s ankles. “You stay here. I’ll be right back.” Finn stands and walks to Kurt, then looks down at his own hands. “Oh, I’m a mess.”

“You can wash your hands so you don’t get the sofa dirty, I suppose,” Kurt says. “Or just make sure you keep your hands on me.” 

“Take your clothes off,” Finn says.

Kurt steps out of the sweatpants and tosses them towards the bed half-heartedly. “I planned ahead,” he says with a shrug. 

“I should’ve planned better,” Finn grumbles. “You’ll have to help me get mine off in a minute.” He puts one blood-splattered hand onto Kurt’s chest, leaving red smears as he trails his fingers down to Kurt’s stomach.

“You had to be dressed to find it,” Kurt says. “Are you having fun?”

Finn grins at Kurt, letting his fingers move lower, just brushing along Kurt’s cock. “You know I’m having fun.”

“You’re doing so well, making him so scared,” Kurt murmurs. “So very scared. It’s lovely.” He shivers and shifts closer to Finn. “And the blood is pretty.”

“I love doing them for you,” Finn says. “I love making you happy.”

"You do. You make me so happy." Kurt kisses Finn again, harder this time.

“You want me to make him scream for you yet?” Finn asks. 

“Not yet,” Kurt says after thinking for a moment. “He needs to think it’s already bad.” Kurt smiles and kisses Finn again. “Then you’ll make him scream.”

“Ready for me to get back to work?”

“Yes,” Kurt says. He helps Finn take his shirt off, then nods and sits back down on the sofa. Finn continues making small cuts that bleed for close to an hour, though as time passes, Kurt can see Finn getting a little wild in his eyes, his chest smeared with blood and his hair messy. The small cuts are all over the victim, some bleeding more than others, and Kurt sighs disappointedly when he sees that the victim appears to have lost consciousness again. 

“I think we have to do it soon,” Kurt says, smiling at Finn. “Once I can see the fear in his eyes again.”

Finn stands over the unconscious victim, sweat dripping off his face and blood dripping off the knife he’s still holding in his right hand. He nudges the victim with his foot, then kicks him, and the victim’s eyelids flutter, first showing just a silver-white strip of sclera. With one more kick, the victim’s eyes roll back down, the pale blue now hazy and unfocused.

“We’re almost done,” Finn says through panting breaths. “It’s almost over.”

The victim’s eyes seem to come into focus, widening as the victim starts to half-heartedly struggle against the concrete floor, only managing to smear the small puddles of blood surrounding him. Finn grips the victim by his hair, pulling him back up onto his knees, and leans down, his lips close to the victim’s ear.

“Now, you look at him,” Finn says to the victim. “You look at him. When he nods, I’m going to kill you. I’m going to put this knife into you, and your blood’s going to pour out, and you’re going to die while he smiles at you. Do you understand what I’m saying to you?”

The victim doesn’t nod his understanding, but he does try to scramble weakly to his bound feet, his body jackknifing in Finn’s grasp. Finn releases the victim’s hair and grasps the edge of the tape covering his mouth, looking up at Kurt with his eyebrows raised and his eyes dark and intense.

“Mmmhmm,” Kurt says, getting to his feet and moving just a bit closer to Finn and the victim. 

“Now?” Finn asks, his fingers twitching on the knife point as he presses it to the victim’s throat.

“Now,” Kurt says, nodding once while he stares at the victim. 

Finn rips the tape from the victim’s mouth in a sudden yank, and the victim has just enough time to let out a long, shrill scream before Finn shoves the knife through one side of the victim’s neck. With a little grunt of exertion, Finn pushes the knife all the way through, a spurt of blood coming from the other side of the victim’s neck as the knife’s point appears. The victim spasms a few times, his mouth gasping like a landed, dying fish, and then his eyes roll back into his head against and he slithers out of Finn’s arms to the floor. His head hits the concrete, surrounded by a halo of his own blood.

“Good?” Finn asks. His hands are bloody to the elbow, like opera-length gloves made out of gore and life. He smiles widely at Kurt.

“Very good,” Kurt says breathlessly, smiling back at Finn. “That was beautiful.”

“All for you, Kurt,” Finn says. 

“We can wait and clean up later, right?” Kurt says. “Not too long, but…” he trails off and smiles more widely at Finn. 

“Yeah, we can wait,” Finn says. “Come here.” Kurt walks the few steps to Finn and tilts his head up, one eyebrow raised. Finn puts one sticky red hand on the side of Kurt’s face and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Kurt puts his arms around Finn, bringing his chest to Finn’s blood-smeared one, and he can smell the blood in the air as they kiss. 

“ _We_ should clean up before we touch the sheets, though,” Kurt says regretfully.

“You should let me buy us black sheets,” Finn says, “and a waterproof mattress pad.”

“Maybe when we hit another milestone,” Kurt says, stepping away from the body and pulling Finn with him towards the bathroom. 

“Five’s a milestone,” Finn reasons.

Kurt giggles. “Anything _can_ be a milestone.” He turns on the shower and waits for it to warm up while he looks at Finn. “Did you have fun?”

“Oh yeah,” Finn says. “How about you?”

“Very much so. It’s nice to do different things, isn’t it?” Kurt asks, pulling the shower curtain back carefully before stepping into the tub. 

“Yeah, it’s good we can mix it up,” Finn says, smiling at Kurt. “It’ll keep it from getting boring.”

“It never will,” Kurt promises. “Not with you and me.”

“If you ever get tired of me, you can just have me killed,” Finn says.

“Where would I be then?” Kurt says, frowning at Finn. “Come here. No, we have to go together.”

“Don’t want to suffer through this world without me?” Finn teases.

Kurt raises his eyebrows and tries not to smile, then giggles. “No,” he finally says, pulling Finn into another kiss. 

“If we ever need to, I’ll do you, then me,” Finn promises. “I won’t leave you here alone.”

“I know you won’t. Thank you.” Kurt pulls back enough to smile up at Finn. “Come on. I think I want to see you come soon.”

Finn smiles even wider. “Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”


	4. Seventeen and Twenty

Some methods, Kurt thinks almost idly, are messier but more satisfying. Since no one has even realized that the various random murders over the last few months are connected, they don’t have to be overly careful, and that’s why Kurt is standing in an alley, watching a victim’s eyes open and close as he bleeds to death in front of Kurt. 

No one even noticed the two week hiatus Kurt imposed on them after a few weeks, now over. He had been afraid that they were accelerating too quickly to stay under the radar. Sometimes they take a cab home, sometimes they walk, and sometimes they take the bus or the subway, and the only thing Kurt and Finn have permanently changed is primarily using cash for transactions regardless of where they are and what they’re doing. Kurt knows it should alarm him, but he’s the happiest he’s ever been. 

Movement catches his attention out of the corner of his eye, and he reluctantly moves his eyes from Finn’s intense face and the victim’s despair and terror to look towards the entrance to the alley. There’s another flash of movement, and Kurt frowns, hoping whoever or whatever was stopped there briefly didn’t see anything. The victim isn’t visible, and Finn is in the shadows, but Kurt supposes he himself might have been enough to catch attention. He sighs and turns back to the victim, smiling as the last bit of terror leaves and the victim finally dies, surrounded by a pool of blood. 

“There may have been someone down there,” Kurt says to Finn quietly, nodding his head to his left. “Perhaps I followed a feral kitten down this alley and came upon a most upsetting sight.”

“Do I need to catch the kitten?” Finn asks. “Two in a day could be fun. Been a while.”

“We should get a kitten, shouldn’t we?” Kurt says, then shakes his head. “You should go home and change, and then come ‘comfort’ me.” He pulls off his glove and takes out his phone. “I’ll be a very responsible but upset citizen.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for a little black and white one,” Finn says. He gives Kurt a wide, sweet smile before disappearing down the other end of the alley. 

Kurt watches Finn leave, then mentally counts to twenty before he makes his hands start shaking as he dials 911. He gives the dispatcher the information in a purposefully stuttering voice, and tries to remember to leave out some details, forcing the dispatcher to ask him questions. Eventually, the dispatcher asks Kurt to wait nearby, but not in the alley, for the police to arrive, and Kurt is glad he’s dressed appropriately for the neighborhood, looking like almost any other college student or recent college graduate instead of being in some of his higher-end pieces. 

It takes a little more than fifteen minutes before Kurt is approached by an officer in uniform, and during that time, Kurt calls Finn’s phone just to leave a voicemail, assuming Finn is in the shower. If the police get very curious about Kurt or how his boyfriend knows to find him, at least the call will show up on the cell phone records. 

Kurt is only five or so minutes into what he privately thinks is a masterful performance for the police officer when he spots Finn a few blocks down the street. He continues haltingly telling the officer about how upsetting all the blood was until Finn is much closer, and then he stops midway through a sentence, gesturing frantically at Finn. Finn’s brow furrows as he rushes to Kurt’s side, nearly shoving another officer out of the way in his haste.

“Are you okay?” Finn asks, immediately putting his arms around Kurt and pulling him close. “Are you hurt? What happened?”

“I’m f-f-fine,” Kurt stutters out. “There was so much _blood_ , Finn.” He buries his face against Finn’s coat, glad for the brief break in maintaining a horrified expression. 

“Shhh,” Finn says, running his hand down Kurt’s back over and over. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”

“So scared,” Kurt adds, though he’s thinking of the victim, not of himself. He relaxes against Finn, occasionally letting out the sound of a sob or a sniffle as the officer asks Finn who he is and how he knew to come find Kurt. Eventually, Kurt pulls away, rubbing at his eyes for effect, and he slides under Finn’s arm, pressed against Finn’s side.

“Look, don’t you think he’s been through enough?” Finn finally says to the officer. “I just want to take him home. Can’t you just call if you have any other questions?”

The officer agrees, giving Kurt a card and a speech about contacting them if he remembers anything else, and then finally Kurt and Finn are walking away from the alley. Kurt waits until they’re three blocks away before letting his horrified and shocked expression fade away, and he takes Finn’s hand. 

“That was excruciating,” he says lightly. 

“You were great,” Finn says. “I’m glad that horrible murderer didn’t hurt you.”

“He would never,” Kurt says, grinning up at Finn. “He’d only be sweet to me.”

“Would he cook dinner for you, do you think?”

“Ooh, he might. Do you think he could serve it to me on the sofa, so we could sit together and stay warm?” Kurt asks. 

“Only if you promised not to get anything on the sofa,” Finn says. “I think the murderer’s boyfriend wouldn’t like it if something got all over the sofa.”

Kurt giggles. “Maybe the big horrible murderer should skip pasta for dinner, then?” He tugs Finn towards the subway stop. “Maybe some soup?”

“I was thinking steaks. Rare.”

“Mmm, steak is good, too. Baked potato?” Kurt asks. 

“I might have made some of that herbed butter you like so much,” Finn says.

“You do know how to take care of me, don’t you?” Kurt says, stepping onto the train and waiting for Finn to sit down before perching on his lap in the crowded car.

“Because I love you,” Finn says. He kisses the side of Kurt’s neck and puts his arms around Kurt, leaning in close to whisper into his ear. “I hated having to wait after.”

“Me too,” Kurt admits quietly. “That’s not how it’s supposed to go.”

“You’re not _too_ hungry, are you? Dinner could wait a little while.”

Kurt smiles at Finn. “A truly excellent baked potato needs time to cook anyway, doesn’t it? I think we’ll have plenty of time before dinner.”

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Plenty of time.”

“Do you think they’ll call?” Kurt says, holding the officer’s card and looking at it with distaste. “We should do a few at home, I suppose.” He kisses Finn’s cheek, then his ear. 

“What a hardship,” Finn murmurs.

“We can get a very young kitten,” Kurt says, leaning his head against Finn’s forehead, his cheek almost touching Finn’s lips. “You could teach it how to play with prey, couldn’t you?” 

“We could go kitten shopping this weekend,” Finn says.

“We’d be excellent pet owners, don’t you think?” Kurt asks, hopping up as the train comes to their stop. “We’ll get it a nice tasteful collar and tag, too.”

“Make sure he has all his shots.”

“Feed it the best food,” Kurt says, nodding and taking Finn’s hand. 

“That organic all-meat kind,” Finn says. “He’ll like that.”

“See?” Kurt smiles widely at Finn as they leave the train and walk up to the street. “We’ll be such good pet owners. Responsible and loving.” He giggles a little. “I’ll have to expand the number of things I care about by one, won’t I?”

“Kittens are small, though,” Finn says. “That won’t take much expanding. It’s not like it’s a human baby or anything.”

“I don’t think we could incorporate a human baby into our lifestyle, do you?” Kurt says, wincing. 

“Yeah, that would be way too messy,” Finn agrees. 

“Probably rather confusing for the poor child, too,” Kurt says as they enter their building. Their neighbors are leaving, and Kurt makes sure to look a little more somber as they wave in passing. “We should be sure to tell a few people about my disturbing experience.”

“Yeah, I’ll mention it next time I run into one of them at the mailboxes,” Finn says.

“So gullible,” Kurt murmurs. “And yet, some of the safest people in the city, all due to the luck of their apartment location.”

“Dan’s nice. Meryl’s kind of a blusher.” Finn shrugs. “I’m not sure if they try to not hear us or try _to_ hear us.”

“As long as Meryl doesn’t figure out some of the screams are murder instead of sex, I suppose it doesn’t matter.” Kurt smiles as they reach their door. “Who are we to judge what someone enjoys, right?”

“We should make a little noise for them,” Finn suggests.

“Happy, celebratory noises,” Kurt says, nodding a little. He opens the door and then locks it behind them. “Why don’t you get yourself out of those clothes?”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Finn says, quickly starting to undo his jeans and push them down.

“It is,” Kurt agrees, unwinding his scarf and removing his gloves as he watches Finn. “Since you had to leave so abruptly, is there anything special you’d like now?” 

“Anything?” Finn asks. His shirt joins his jeans and underwear on the floor.

“Anything,” Kurt says, nodding. He slowly starts to remove his coat, his hands going to unbutton his shirt once the coat is discarded.

“Then you should fuck me while you choke me,” Finn says. “Until I black out. Hands, no scarf or ropes.”

“You want finger-shaped bruises?” Kurt asks, taking off his pants. “I’m sure they’d show up well on your skin.”

“I don’t care about the marks. I just want hands-on,” Finn says.

Kurt smiles. “I can do that.” He steps out of his underwear and towards Finn, taking both of Finn’s hands in his and kissing them softly before pulling Finn towards the bed. “You did so well, Finn.”

“I hated the waiting,” Finn says.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Kurt kisses the insides of Finn’s wrists and then pushes Finn onto the bed, climbing into his lap and then pushing on Finn’s shoulders. “We’ll do a few here so we won’t have to wait at all.”

“I didn’t like leaving you there,” Finn says as he lays back against the bed. “Without me.”

“I know.” Kurt trails his fingers up each of Finn’s arms, then places them lightly on Finn’s neck. “This is what you want? While I’m fucking you?”

“You’re going to have to do it hard. It takes a lot to make me black out,” Finn says. 

“I will. You’re strong,” Kurt says, moving his hands from Finn’s neck and picking up the lube. “I’ll make sure you black out. You did so well, and we shouldn’t have had to wait.” Kurt leans down, kissing Finn as he pours a small amount of lube into his hand and then slides it over himself. “I don’t like the police either,” he adds, wrinkling his nose. 

“Hated seeing them there with you,” Finn says, tilting his head back for Kurt to have a better view of his throat. “I wanted to snap their necks for you, then take you home with me.”

Kurt giggles as he starts to push into Finn. “More murders at the scene of the first murder. It’d make a lovely headline.” He puts his hands back on Finn’s throat and starts to squeeze as he thrusts. “Keep trying to talk.”

“Maybe we’ll celebrate number twenty-five with a cop,” Finn says, gasping a little between words. “You can keep the hat.” 

“I think that’s more like an anniversary present,” Kurt says after a moment’s thought, putting more pressure on Finn’s throat. “But our next one, you should just snap its neck. It has been a bit since you’ve done that.” 

“Play,” Finn rasps out. “With.”

“You _do_ want me to play with one,” Kurt says, thrusting faster and tightening his fingers. “It would be quite the unique experience. Can you still talk?”

Finn’s face turns red as his mouth shapes a word, though all he manages to get out is a puff of air that sounds like, “Fuh.”

Kurt pushes in harder and presses down on Finn’s neck. “What was that?”

Finn’s face darkens even more, and his eyes start to roll back, his mouth opening a few times without any sound coming out. Finn’s body shakes and then he starts to come, hard, all up his chest and stomach. His mouth moves a few more times before his eyes roll back all the way and he goes completely limp. 

Kurt keeps thrusting, faster than before, and moves his hands, watching Finn’s relaxed face until the moment Kurt starts to come, and he closes his eyes as he does before collapsing on top of Finn. He lies there, listening to Finn’s heart beat and appreciating it, still pumping blood for Finn. 

After a couple of minutes, Finn starts to stir, one of his hands moving weakly against Kurt’s side. “Love. You,” Finn says, the words rough and breathy.

Kurt lifts his head up enough to smile at Finn. “I know. I love you too. Was that what you wanted?”

“So. Good.”

“Just like you,” Kurt says. “Add to our list and then shower, or shower first?”

Finn raises one arm and gestures vaguely in the direction of where Kurt keeps the book containing their list. “First,” Finn says. 

“It’s important to keep accurate records,” Kurt says, nodding his agreement as he slowly slides out and off of Finn, getting up long enough to retrieve the notebook and a pen. He opens the book and slides his finger slowly down the list on the first page before going to the second page, his finger going just past halfway down before stopping at the first blank line. “Any thoughts?”

“Nine-one-one,” Finn says, his voice still hoarse.

“Succinct,” Kurt says, nodding again. “I like it.” He carefully writes ‘nine-one-one’ out, just underneath the line that reads ‘frock coat’, then waves the notebook unnecessarily for a moment before closing it. “You know what we should do this weekend?”

“Vacation?” Finn suggests. “Upstate?”

“Ooh, we should do one at a winter resort,” Kurt says. “You could use the victim’s own ice skate or ski. But this weekend I was thinking we should go back through our list.” 

“Talk about or act out?”

“Both is good, isn’t it?” Kurt responds, smiling at Finn. “Maybe we’ll pick and choose which ones to act out.”

“That’s why,” Finn says, smiling back at Kurt, “love you.”

“I love you. And you should tell me a little story, now.”

“Tea first?”

“So civilized,” Kurt says teasingly, standing up and using a towel to clean himself off slightly before handing it to Finn. Kurt puts on a robe and goes to the kitchen, starting the kettle boiling. Finn’s arms wrap around him from behind, Finn’s mouth pressing to Kurt’s ear.

“What story?” Finn asks.

“Maybe two stories,” Kurt admits, leaning back against Finn. “You should tell me about what you did after you left the alley. And you should tell me about our next one.”

“We should keep one,” Finn says. “Two days. Three.”

“Just to amuse ourselves?” Kurt asks, listening to the water start to boil and then pouring it up. “Are we going to blindfold it when we fuck?”

“Why?”

“To confuse it?” Kurt suggests. 

“We should wait a while, and do two,” Finn says. “Do one, keep the other, make him watch.”

“Oh, yes.” Kurt shudders and leans against Finn again. “We can find our kitten while we wait. I think we’ll get along quite well with a cat, don’t you?”

“Play with their food,” Finn says agreeable, kissing the side of Kurt’s neck. “Just like us.”

Kurt makes a face. “I don’t want to _eat_ our prey, though.” 

“Sometimes cats don’t, either,” Finn says. “The killing part’s the fun part.”

“That’s very true.” Kurt turns around and smiles at Finn, kissing him before turning back to the tea. “The killing part is the best part.”

“ _Part_ of the best part,” Finn counters.

“Well, true.” Kurt picks up one of the cups and hands it to Finn. “Part of the best part.”

***

Kurt sticks his finger through the next cage door, watching the tiny kittens at the shelter pouncing towards it or, in some cases, not pouncing at all. “Not that one,” Kurt says quietly to Finn, pointing to a quiet one in the rear of the cage that doesn’t appear interested in Kurt’s finger at all.

A small orange kitten approaches Kurt’s finger and sniffs it, only to be smacked away by an even smaller black and white kitten. The black and white kitten hisses at the other kittens who try to come close to Kurt’s finger. Finn laughs and leans down to look into the cage.

“He’s so tough!” Finn says to Kurt, then addresses the kitten directly. “Aren’t you so tough?”

Kurt giggles. “Oh, he thinks he is, doesn’t he? A bit territorial too.”

“We could name him...” Finn pauses for a moment, looking thoughtful. “Jack the Ripper.”

“We can’t call him Jack,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “And his full name would be too long to use all of the time.”

“Charles?” Finn suggests. 

“As in… Manson?” Kurt asks. 

Finn shrugs. “I just think it would be kind of funny.”

“Well, yes,” Kurt says, nodding. “Make sure it’s a family affair of sorts.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe we should go with something more obviously,” Finn says.

“Almost an inside joke. Like what?” Kurt asks. “I keep thinking of that ‘John Wayne Gacy’ and that’s a horrible name for a kitten.”

“We could name him Hannibal,” Finn says. “Since he eats his prey.”

Kurt starts giggling as he motions for the shelter worker to get the black and white kitten out of the cage. “Yes, him eating his prey would be preferable to him leaving it on the floor for us.” The worker hands Kurt the kitten, and he holds him for a moment, studying his expression before handing him over to Finn. “What do you think?”

“He’s cute. Small, but tough.” Finn smiles and nods. “I think he’s perfect.”

“And no doubt he’ll get larger,” Kurt says, nodding at the shelter worker, who leads them back to the front to finish with the paperwork. “Hannibal. Do you like your name?” he asks the kitten. 

“He likes _you_ , at least,” Finn says, as Hannibal starts to climb up Finn’s sleeve to get back to Kurt. “Look, he’s trying to get back to you.”

“He was rather protective of my finger, wasn’t he?” Kurt says, reaching out and taking Hannibal back. “Is my finger yours to attack?” he asks Hannibal. “We’ll have to watch him when we’re in bed.”

“He’s a wild thing,” Finn says. “He’ll eat you up, he loves you so.”

***

Kurt watches the body land at the bottom of the hill, a few branches breaking, and turns to Finn. “It’s rather convenient that it’s snowing again, isn’t it?”

“Must be your guardian angel,” Finn says. “Cabin?”

“ _You’re_ the closest thing I have to a guardian angel,” Kurt says, shaking his head and taking Finn’s hand. “Maybe we have a guardian demon. And yes, cabin.”

“I might have a surprise there for you,” Finn says. 

“Did you get me _two_?” Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow. “That might be overly ambitious of us.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Finn says, pulling Kurt closer and putting an arm around him. 

“Tease,” Kurt says, settling against Finn’s side and smiling up at him as they walk down the main trail towards their cabin. “We should do more traveling.”

“We got the passports,” Finn says. “We could plan something.”

“We are good at plans.” Kurt unlocks the cabin door and stomps the snow off his feet before stepping inside, the fireplace still burning nicely. “Well, it’s not a second one,” he says, smiling at Finn with a wink. 

“Take your clothes off and wait over there,” Finn says, pointing at the bed. “And don’t look.”

“Cake?” Kurt can’t help guessing as he does as instructed, first leaving his coat, gloves, and hat near the door before going to the bed to finish undressing. “ _Cheese_ cake?”

“Quit guessing.”

“But the guessing is fun!” Kurt says as he sits on the bed, naked with his eyes closed. He can hear a pop that is clearly a bottle of champagne, and Finn moving around the small cabin. “That’s champagne,” he says. “That wasn’t a guess, by the way. Just a statement.”

“Hold out your hands,” Finn instructs, his voice much closer now. Kurt puts out his hands, palms up, and waits. Finn takes Kurt’s right hand, turning it to the side before pressing a glass of champagne against his palm. “Keep your eyes closed.”

“They’re closed!” Kurt promises.

Finn takes Kurt’s other hand in his, and a few long moments pass before Finn says, “Okay, you should open your eyes.”

Kurt blinks, his eyes readjusting to the light, and then looks down at Finn, who’s kneeling in front of Kurt, one hand holding a ring. “Oh,” Kurt says, slowly smiling. 

“So, will you marry me?” Finn asks. 

Kurt smiles more widely and bounces a little as he nods. “Yes, of course!” 

“Do you want it on or do you want to look at it first?” Finn asks.

“Let me see it,” Kurt says, leaning forward. “Ooh, is this the one from fifteen?”

“I had it resized after you said you liked it,” Finn says. “Look on the inside.”

Kurt holds it up to catch the light. “‘Anything’,” he reads in a quiet murmur. “Oh, that’s lovely, Finn.”

“Good thing we got those passports, isn’t it?” 

Kurt laughs and nods again, slipping the ring on his finger. “I think a honeymoon is a good excuse to do more than one or two in a week, don’t you?”

“I’ll do one for you every day, if you want me to,” Finn says, starting to stand as he puts his hand on the back of Kurt’s neck, holding Kurt still so they can kiss.

“I know you would,” Kurt says, pulling back a little breathless. “Will. Would. I’ll have to decide.” He puts his arms around Finn, kissing him again. 

“Where do you want to go?” Finn says. “And do you want a big wedding?”

“We should go to one of those resorts,” Kurt says slowly. “Oh. _Oh_. We should find a couple while we’re there. That would be an appropriate celebration, wouldn’t it?”

Finn raises his eyebrows, pulling back slightly so he can look in Kurt’s eyes. “Yeah? We haven’t ever...”

“I know, and I don’t think we should start. It really would be a special occasion. Our only woman.” 

Finn opens his mouth like he’s about to speak, then hesitates, looking away from Kurt. He looks troubled, his brow knit and his mouth turning into a frown. “I don’t—” he begins, then cuts himself off. 

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asks, taking Finn’s hand and squeezing it. 

“I don’t think I can do a woman,” Finn admits, looking even more upset. “And I just promised you _anything_!”

“Then I’ll do the woman,” Kurt says. “Can you watch a woman?”

“I can watch you do one,” Finn says. 

“Then we’ll do them at the same time. Also somewhat appropriate, right?”

Finn nods, smiling again as he squeezes Kurt’s hand. “She’ll be your first one to do alone,” Finn says. “It’ll be so romantic.”

“Yes.” Kurt returns Finn’s smile. “You know what else is romantic?”

“What?”

“Sitting in front of the fire with my fiance and champagne.”

***

Kurt stares irritably at the dripping gutter just outside their apartment’s single window and sighs. “I think there’s only one solution to all of this, Finn.”

“Kill all the guests and light the hall on fire?” Finn suggests. “We haven’t done a fire yet.”

Kurt giggles for a moment before shaking his head. “Elopement, or I really will have you doing some of the guests. Have you seen who my dad suggested we invite?”

“I saw the whole list, but then you crumbled it up and threw it on the ground,” Finn says placidly. “Maybe I could just do whoever it is and then we don’t have to worry about it.”

“We can’t do any of the other members of the Ohio Congressional delegation,” Kurt says with a sigh. “Nor any of their children.” 

“Why not?” Finn asks.

“I think they’d be too high-profile,” Kurt says. “Surely they’d at least look at their colleagues.” 

“Could make it look like a hook-up gone wrong,” Finn offers. “You could pick him up outside a club. I could do him in the next alley over.”

“I’d need a disguise,” Kurt says slowly. “It would be an interesting challenge, wouldn’t it? Selecting a specific target.”

“You like it when we try new things,” Finn says. 

Kurt smiles. “That’s true. It would be good stress relief.” He glares briefly at the table in front of him. “I still think elopement isn’t the worst idea I’ve ever had.”

“You don’t want to stand in front of everybody and be the center of attention?” Finn asks. “Get showered with gifts and have your picture taken a billion times?”

“Well.” Kurt sighs. “I _do_ like being the center of attention, it’s true. Where can we have it that we could get away with doing one, if we needed to?”

“The Park?”

“Ooh, yes. So picturesque, too, for the photographs.” Kurt smiles again, picking up Finn’s hand in both of his. “No blood, of course. It’s just a contingency plan of sorts.”

“I could always toss a body into the pond,” Finn says.

“We could stash a few weights there that morning,” Kurt says, nodding. “It’ll be a lovely day.”

“You should’ve let me wear the red vest,” Finn says. “I could’ve really done one nice for you before the ceremony.”

Kurt tsks and shakes his head. “I know, but it still could get on your shirt or jacket.”

“Fine. No red vest. No blood.” 

“You’ll just have to use your hands,” Kurt says with a little shrug. “We’ll save the blood for the honeymoon. Did you find a good choice of a resort?”

“I was thinking Mexico. Lots of kidnappings, you know,” Finn says. “Easy to explain a couple disappearing.”

“Oh, yes.” Kurt smiles. “That’s a good idea. Cancun? Or some other part of Mexico? And I suppose we need a place with cabins rather than rooms, don’t we?”

“Cabanas,” Finn says. “They’re called cabanas, because of the cabana boys.”

“You do not need a cabana boy,” Kurt says, eyebrow raised.

“Of course not,” Finn says dismissively. “I just know that’s what they’re called because Puck used to call himself a cabana boy.”

Kurt sniffs, shaking his head. “There are no cabanas in Ohio.”

“But there _are_ cabanas in Mexico,” Finn says. “And we’ll find a resort that has one.”

“Do you need me to be your cabana boy?”

“Probably. With margaritas.”

“You could do body shots,” Kurt offers. 

“We could get some tequila and practice ahead of time,” Finn says.

“Why, are you trying to get me naked?” Kurt asks, smiling at Finn. “You know all you have to do is ask.”

“Will you take off your clothes now?” Finn asks. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Kurt says, starting to slowly unbutton his shirt. “I need some kind of distraction, and since Hannibal’s asleep, and we just did one yesterday…” 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do another one until the wedding,” Finn says, pulling his shirt over his head. “It would give us more to look forward to on the honeymoon.”

Kurt pouts a little as he slides his shirt off. “That’s so long to wait, though.” He stands, unfastening his belt. “Not even one?”

“We could go through the list,” Finn says, pushing off his pants. “Beginning to end, act them all out. You could even use the knife a little, if you want.”

“Do _you_ want me to?” Kurt asks, removing his pants and underwear. “You know I think the blood is such a nice color.”

“ _I_ want you to have everything you want,” Finn says. He steps towards Kurt, running his hands down Kurt’s sides. “Anything.”

“I want you to tell me which one so far was your favorite,” Kurt says after a moment, putting his arms around Finn’s waist. “And why.”

“Twenty-three,” Finn says softly. 

“The one I played with?”

Finn nods. “I liked doing that one the most. I liked the sound his neck made when I snapped it.”

“Me too.” Kurt smiles. “I came as soon as I heard it snap.” 

“I know,” Finn says, sounding smug. “You couldn’t have come for _him_.”

“No. Certainly not.” Kurt kisses Finn’s chest softly. “I love watching you work.” 

“I love it when you watch me,” Finn replies.

“I know you do. You’re so good to me.” Kurt tilts his head up, smiling at Finn. “Do you want to give me a blow job now?” 

“Will you hold me by my hair?”

“Do you want me to hold you by your hair, or pull on your hair?” Kurt asks. 

“Both,” Finn says. 

Kurt’s smile gets bigger. “I thought so. Should I stand here or on my rug?”

“Anywhere you want to stand.”


	5. So Many Blank Pages

Kurt leans back against Finn’s chest, turning his head to the side and inhaling Finn’s scent before settling more comfortably in Finn’s arms. He rotates his ring around his left ring finger almost idly and smiles at it, before picking up Finn’s left hand and smiling again. Kurt closes his eyes for a few breaths before speaking. 

“I want you to tell me something,” Kurt says softly. “A story, I guess.”

“Yeah? What kind of story?” Finn asks. 

“Tell me what happens if we’re going to get caught?”

Finn wraps his arm around Kurt’s chest. “But we’re not going to get caught. We’re too good.”

Kurt opens his eyes and smiles. “I know. But the idea of being separated from you—” Kurt breaks off and shivers. “They would, you know.”

“They might _try_ ,” Finn counters.

“But they wouldn’t succeed?” Kurt looks up at Finn, smiling again. 

“Of course not,” Finn says. He runs his fingertips across Kurt’s stomach. “I’d have to do you first, since you can’t do me. That’s not your job.”

“I know. You’d take care of me,” Kurt says, feeling oddly secure at the thought. 

“I figure it’ll have to be fast,” Finn says, his fingers dipping lower to brush along Kurt’s hip. 

“Probably,” Kurt concedes. “We aren’t likely to have much warning, if something happened.”

“I’ll snap your neck. It’ll be the fastest. I can make it so quick, you won’t feel it.”

“I’d feel your hands on me, though,” Kurt says, shudder pleasantly. “So it would be a very good thing to feel last.”

“Yeah, and that way I’m with you up to the end, you don’t have to spend even one second without me,” Finn says. “And you don’t have to watch me do myself.”

“You’d make sure they found us together, though, right?”

“Of course. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of. That’s what’s important,” Finn says. 

“But together,” Kurt insists, putting one of his hands on top of Finn’s. “I want to make sure we’re always together, whatever happens.”

“Always,” Finn promises. “Once you’re safe, I’ll just stab myself. Line it up, let my body weight drop. Right through the heart, nice and clean.”

“Yes.” Kurt sighs. “Good. I don’t have to worry about us. We’ll be fine no matter what.”

“I promised you I’d do anything for you,” Finn says. 

“I know.” Kurt kisses Finn slowly, running his other hand through Finn’s hair. “I’m just jumpy because they haven’t found Wellingtons.”

“Longer it takes to find it, less there’ll be to trace back anywhere,” Finn points out. “Don’t worry. Nothing’s going to happen to us.”

“Okay.” Kurt brightens. “We’ve only done a few when the one before still hadn’t been found,” he says. “Maybe we should do another one tomorrow.”

“Maybe we should lay low for a little while,” Finn says. “Or go on a trip. Rent a car, drive a few states over. Small town, maybe?”

“Pennsylvania or Vermont, perhaps,” Kurt says slowly. “A small town is always good. How did you want to do it?”

“I was thinking, maybe we could break one. Just one little piece at a time. You like a long, slow one.”

“I do,” Kurt agrees. “We’ll need an empty state park or something like that.”

“That’ll be nice,” Finn says. “I’ll see if I can find some maps. Library, maybe.”

“So we could go by Saturday?” Kurt laughs. “I wonder, if we stayed outside the city limits for an entire year, if the murder rate would decline.”

“Probably not. It’s such a big city,” Finn says. 

“True,” Kurt says with a sigh. “I just like to think that perhaps we inspire others from time to time.”

“I guess we should start checking the papers for copycats,” Finn says. “Somebody who likes our style and keeps using it.”

“Hmm.” Kurt rolls himself over, propping his chin on Finn’s chest. “What is our style? Bold? Unafraid? Brutal?”

“I think it depends on the victim,” Finn says, shrugging lazily. “Smart. Our style is smart.”

“Yes. Smart. I like that.” Kurt runs his fingers down Finn’s jaw and neck. “Ooh, we’re consistent, too.”

“Yeah?”

“We keep on killing, don’t we? That’s consistent.” Kurt smiles widely at Finn and moves his hand to the back of Finn’s neck. 

“Yeah. That’s the best kind of consistent,” Finn says. 

“And we’re consistent with each other.”

“We sure are,” Finn says. “Always will be, too.”

“We did promise that.” Kurt keeps smiling and slowly moving up Finn’s body, until his lips are next to Finn’s ear. “I still promise it. I love you.”

“I love you, too. So, were you planning on fucking me again, or are you just sweet-talking me?” Finn asks. 

“Decisions, decisions,” Kurt answers. “It is fun to sweet-talk you. Maybe if we’re going on our trip Saturday, I shouldn’t fuck you again.”

Finn frowns, almost a pout, furrowing his brow. “I guess if that’s what you really want...”

“I could let you give me a blow job, maybe,” Kurt offers. “Would that be good?”

Finn heaves a dramatic sigh. “I guessssss,” he says.

“... Or I could go to sleep,” Kurt says, dropping his head on Finn’s shoulder and closing his eyes equally dramatically. 

“I didn’t say _no_!”

Kurt opens his eyes and lifts his head with a laugh. “Oh? So you do want to do that?”

“Don’t I always want to do that?” Finn asks.

“That’s true,” Kurt says, kissing Finn’s neck and then rolling off to lie beside him. “You do always. And I always want you to.”

“I think we’re bad at being married,” Finn says. “Isn’t the sex supposed to stop being good?”

Kurt laughs. “If we have to do one thing wrong, we picked the right thing to do wrong then, didn’t we? Because the sex is very, very good.”

“Maybe that’s the trade off. Can’t talk about our hobbies to friends and family, but the sex is good.”

“One of us should suddenly start collecting knives,” Kurt says. He runs his hand through Finn’s hair. “That’s as close as we could come, isn’t it?” 

“Would give us something to tell people we want for Christmas, at least,” Finn muses, as he ducks his head down to kiss Kurt’s chest. 

“Ooh, that’s true,” Kurt says enthusiastically. “Nothing _too_ unique, of course, but some nicer pieces.” 

“None of that movie replica shit, either,” Finn says. He nips at Kurt’s hip, then licks the spot he bit. “No nerd weapons.”

“Light sabers would be disappointing anyway,” Kurt says dismissively. “Not nearly enough bleeding. No, I was thinking something like that gorgeous sword we saw a few months ago.” 

“Mmm, yeah,” Finn agrees, and if he has anything else to add, he doesn’t get a chance, because Kurt pulls Finn’s head down, bumping his cock against Finn’s cheek and lips. Finn opens his mouth around Kurt’s cock, swallowing him deep as Kurt pulls on Finn’s hair, and that’s the last of any conversation for quite awhile. 

On Saturday morning, Kurt carefully packs two overnight bags for them. Anyone who sees them assumes it’s one bag each, but really it’s one bag for clothing and one for things they might need for their, as Finn puts it, hobbies. Hannibal tries to help Kurt pack things in both bags, no matter how many times Kurt removes him from the bed or either bag. Once the bags are zipped without Hannibal in either one, Kurt turns to Finn. 

“You said Meryl was going to feed Hannibal?”

“Yeah, she’s supposed to come over at ten, so we can go over his schedule,” Finn says. “Don’t want him getting confused over what time he gets his canned food.”

“No, that’s very true,” Kurt agrees. “I still think we should consider adding live prey to his weekly schedule, Finn.” 

“And I still think that this is New York, and if we’re not seeing roaches, it’s because Hannibal is hunting plenty of live prey,” Finn counters. “I’m not buying him mice, too. We find our own prey; so can he.”

Kurt sighs. “I suppose. I’m sorry, Hannibal; no mice unless they wander in here.” 

There is an almost timid knock on the door, and Kurt glances at the time. “Four minutes early; that’s good. I’d rather his food be a bit early than late.” 

“You know she’s going to baby him,” Finn says, as he crosses the room to the door, opening it to reveal Meryl on the other side, a small notepad in her hands.

“I thought I’d take notes,” Meryl says, holding the pad up slightly. “I don’t want Hannibal to miss his treats or anything.”

“An excellent idea,” Kurt says, standing up and offering Meryl a polite smile. “We were just reiterating our differing opinions on live prey for Hannibal.” 

“But you don’t have to worry about that,” Finn says. 

“Oh. Oh, that’s good,” Meryl says. “Did you want to show me where you keep his food?”

“We like to keep his container of dry food next to his bowl, so that it stays filled,” Kurt says, pointing towards Hannibal’s bowls. “That’s the blue Rubbermaid container right there.” 

“We give him the filtered water from the pitcher in the fridge, so you’ll need to refill that every couple of days,” Finn explains. “We like to empty his water bowl, wash it, and refill it once a day. You can do that at the same time as his canned food, if you want.”

“Which is at six p.m.,” Kurt says. “Usually he starts sitting in front of his placemat around 5:55.” 

Meryl nods her head as she jots the time and location of Hannibal’s food onto her notepad. “Is there anything else he needs? No medicines or anything like that?” she asks.

“Yeah, he gets an Omega-3 drop. It can go on top of his dry food. It’s in the door of the fridge,” Finn says, opening the door to point to the drops. “Plus he gets a LifeExtension Cat Mix powder. Two scoops on top of the canned food.” He points to the small cannister on the counter next to the fridge. Meryl nods again, so vigorously that her earrings jangle, and Hannibal pads over to investigate the noise. 

“Oh, Finn, what about his box?” Kurt asks. 

“Oh, yeah,” Finn says. “His box gets changed out every two days. We don’t use the scoopable stuff, because it makes him sneeze. The box has a liner in it, so just gather that up, toss the whole thing into the outgoing trash, and a new liner in.” Finn walks over to the cat box and demonstrates removing and replacing the liner, while Meryl takes what seems like an excessive amount of notes about the process.

Once Finn is done, Meryl gives him a friendly smile. “I promise I’ll take care of your baby while you’re gone,” she says. “Do you know yet when you’ll be back.”

“Could be a week, could be more like two,” Finn says. “We’re going up into the Catskills for leaf peeping and to see some friends.”

“Oh, that’ll be nice!” Meryl says. “Well, I hope you have a really super vacation!”

“Thank you. We do appreciate you stopping by to check on Hannibal,” Kurt says. “We considered bringing him along, but we were afraid he’d be horribly bored.” 

“Oh, I don’t mind it! I wish Dan wanted a cat, but he’s so allergic, so I like getting a chance to play with the little guy,” Meryl says.

“We’ll have to find some way to repay the favor some day,” Finn says, giving Meryl a wink and what Kurt identifies as a predatory smile. Meryl just blushes and looks flustered, her fingers playing with her necklace.

Kurt thinks that the simple fact Meryl and Dan are safe from being chosen as victims at any point in the future _should_ be repayment enough, but since they aren’t aware of that fact, Kurt supposes he and Finn will keep their eyes out for knick-knacks or similar. He smiles at Meryl again. “Exactly. We’ll let you know when we return.” 

Finn ushers Meryl to the front door with his hand on her lower back, and she’s still blushing and toying with her necklace as she waves her fingers at them in goodbye. Once the door shuts behind Meryl, the smile drops from Finn’s face.

“I should’ve reminded her to enjoy the quiet,” Finn says. 

Kurt laughs. “Yes, probably. We’ll find a few pictures of the Catskills online and show those to her after we get back. Where are we _really_ going?” 

“Somewhere a little warmer,” Finn says. “You don’t mind a long car trip?”

“Ooh, long-distance,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “We should get started, then. Do I need to add shorts to our bag?”

“You pack any lightweight pants?”

“Hmm.” Kurt thinks for a moment before nodding. “Two pairs for me and one for you.” 

“I think we’re good, then. Ready to go?” Finn asks. “I’d like to be there in time for dinner, let us get settled in.”

Kurt nods and picks up one of the bags. “Yes, let’s.” 

When they pick up the rental car, Kurt makes sure to mention at least twice that they’re going up to the Catskills and hope to get some wonderful pictures while Finn actually signs for the rental and pays for it. They head south, stopping in Maryland for crabcakes at lunchtime, and as they drive through Virginia, Kurt looks inquisitively at Finn. 

“Do I get more of a clue as to where we’re going now?” he asks with a smile. 

“Just that I hope you’re in the mood for more seafood,” Finn says. 

“Hmm. Seafood, and we’re going to be able to have dinner there, so I’ll assume we’re not going so far as Charleston or Savannah,” Kurt says thoughtfully. 

“Not this time. Maybe we can do that sometime soon,” Finn says. “Christmas, maybe. I don’t really want to go to Ohio. Do you?”

Kurt makes a face and shakes his head. “Not really. I still think that our parents disapprove of us more than they let on. Perhaps we could see them for New Year’s Eve and New Year’s Day. Too many nosey drunks to be safe doing one then, as it is.” 

“At least we don’t have to worry about them asking us when we’re going to have a baby,” Finn says. 

“Give them another five or ten years,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “I assume we don’t have a reservation where we’re going?”

“No, but I checked at lunch to make sure they weren’t booked up,” Finn says. 

“Oh, when you called to cancel the other one?” Kurt nods a little to himself. “Is it okay if I nap until we get there?” 

“Sure. More of a surprise that way, anyway.”

Kurt smiles as he closes his eyes, pulling out his travel pillow and relaxing. “Yes, that’s true.” The steady speed of the car puts him to sleep quickly, and he wakes up when the car stops. Kurt rolls his neck a little and stretches as his eyes blink to adjust. 

“Are we here?” he asks. “And where is here?” 

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” Finn says, leaning over to press a kiss to Kurt’s lips. “I already checked us in. Paid cash, so my husband wouldn’t know how much our romantic week away was costing us.”

“I still won’t,” Kurt agrees. “It’s a lovely place. Bed and breakfast?”

“Full breakfast spread at nine on the dot,” Finn says. 

“That sounds excellent.” Kurt stretches a final time and climbs out of the car. “North Carolina?” he guesses. 

“You said you wanted to visit the Outer Banks.” Finn smiles widely. “You said you wanted to watch me do one in the water.”

“This _is_ romantic,” Kurt says with an equally wide smile, waiting until Finn’s arm is around his shoulders before they walk inside. “Can we walk to dinner from here?” 

“The little old lady who owns the b&b said there’s a little seafood place about a half-mile down,” Finn says. “I’ll toss the stuff in the room, and we can head over.”

“Should I just wait out here?” Kurt asks. 

“Yeah, I’ll just take a second.”

Kurt nods, walking around the side of the building to sit at a table on a small deck while Finn goes inside with their bags. He takes just long enough that Kurt assumes he’s doing at least a little bit of unpacking, and when Finn returns, the two of them walk hand in hand down the beach to the seafood restaurant. Kurt is halfway through his entree when he pauses, sips at his wine, and then looks at Finn. “Do we have plans for the remainder of the evening?” 

“Of course,” Finn says. His eyes start scanning the room, his body tensing in a way that probably isn’t visible to anyone but Kurt. Kurt knows exactly what that alertness means, however, and he smiles. 

“I’m sure you’ll find something perfect,” Kurt says quietly. “It’s a rather large selection for the time of year.” 

“Mmhmm,” Finn murmurs softly as his eyes keep moving. 

“We’d make a wonderfully fascinating documentary,” Kurt says with a soft sigh as he sips his wine again. “It’s rather too bad that no one would appreciate it. Hardly anyone, I suppose I should say.”

Kurt can tell the exact moment that Finn has decided upon their victim, because his eyes stop moving and he looks even more alert, if that’s possible. Kurt follows Finn’s line of vision over his wineglass, finding an older man in his fifties in a polo shirt. He’s not as appealing to the eye as most of their victims, but he is clearly drinking too much as he sits with a few friends. His slight gut pushing at the polo shirt tells Kurt that overindulging is probably a habit of their victim’s, and he imagines someone telling the victim that his drinking will kill him. The imaginary person, Kurt reflects, is not wrong, but no doubt Kurt and Finn were not what was envisioned. 

When the victim and his dinner companions stand and make their farewells to each other, Finn sets his napkin on the table, pushing his chair out. “Meet me outside in ten,” Finn says.

“Do you want to take dessert with us?” Kurt asks as he nods. 

“Get a bottle of wine, too,” Finn says. He stands and walks out of the restaurant without a backwards glance at Kurt or the victim, who makes his own slightly-stumbled way towards the restaurant exit after just another few moments. 

Kurt orders the dessert to go, as well as the wine, and pays with cash before casually leaving the restaurant as well. He steps into the shadows, away from the door, and looks around for a moment before he spots Finn’s outline in the dark, and he walks towards Finn and, he can see as he gets closer, the victim. 

“I’m ready,” Kurt says with a smile. 

“Thought we could do it right here in the parking lot,” Finn says. “Just a quick one to get the vacation started. We can take what’s on him, make it look like a robbery.”

“It would be nice to have more cash, wouldn’t it?” Kurt says, smiling more widely at the look on the man’s face. “We could leave everything else, though, and make it look like a drunken accident. It’s such a shame when these older men lose the ability to handle their alcohol, don’t you think?”

Finn nods, his hand over the victim’s mouth. “You know how I feel about drunks in public,” he says, starting to pull the man towards a short flight of concrete steps, leading down to the shore. “You watching?”

“Of course,” Kurt says as he follows Finn. “I do enjoy watching my husband use his strength.” 

“I love you,” Finn says. He jerks the victim’s head to the side, the snap barely audible over the waves beyond. As the victim’s body sags, Finn reaches into the victim’s back pocket, holding the wallet out to Kurt. Kurt takes it, smiling to himself at the large number of twenty dollar bills, and he quickly removes them before handing the wallet back to Finn.

“I love you, too. He put up so little struggle. Weak.” Kurt shakes his head. 

“I’ll find you a better one later,” Finn promises, shoving the wallet back into the victim’s pocket, then flinging the body down the steps. It tumbles head over feet, landing at the bottom like a ragdoll. 

“Still so pretty,” Kurt murmurs, taking Finn’s hand. “Back to our home-away-from-home now?” 

“Yeah. Let’s walk fast.”

“A good idea for many reasons.” They see a few people walking on the beach, closer to the water, but no one that Kurt thinks will even notice the body. One of the owners of the bed and breakfast is downstairs, offering them a smile, and they smile in return before Kurt lets Finn lead him up the stairs and to the correct door. “This one?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, unlocking the door. “Make yourself comfortable while I rinse off the old drunk smell.”

“He did have an aroma, didn’t he?” Kurt says, slowly taking off his shoes before removing the rest of his clothes as Finn heads into the bathroom. Kurt hears the water start, and he turns on the closest lamp so he can take a look around the room. Their bags are sitting neatly against one wall, the bedspread is already turned down, and Kurt smiles to himself as he sits down on the bed, noticing the lube sitting beside the bed. 

Less than five minutes passes before the water stops running, and Kurt reclines against the pillows as the bathroom door creaks. Finn walks out of the bathroom, naked and still toweling off his hair. As Finn stands there, watching Kurt, Kurt lifts one hand and beckons for Finn to come towards him. Finn lets the towel fall to the floor as he crosses the distance between the bathroom and the bed in two strides, immediately crawling on top of Kurt and pinning him down against the mattress.

“Miss me?” Finn asks.

“Absolutely,” Kurt says, running his hands down Finn’s sides. “Let’s not do any more smelly ones.” 

“Yeah, that was too much like fast food,” Finn agrees. He nudges the side of Kurt’s face with his nose, then starts trailing the tip of his tongue down Kurt’s throat, skating his teeth across the skin lightly. Kurt lets his head roll to the side, nodding once in agreement. 

“That’s an excellent analogy.” Kurt rests his hands on Finn’s waist, tightening his fingers slowly and letting his nails barely scratch against Finn’s skin. “Was there anything in particular you wanted this evening?” 

“I want to come on you,” Finn murmurs against Kurt’s throat. “I want it all over you.”

“Oh?” Kurt smiles. “I think we can do that. Maybe I should have you do most of the work, though, since you were able to dispatch our victim tonight so efficiently.” 

“Yeah?” Finn asks, though he’s already reaching for the lube on the table next to the bed. 

“Do you think you can handle that?” Kurt teases. “And then you can make sure you come on me wherever you want.” 

Finn props himself up onto one arm to smile down at Kurt. “Sounds good to me,” he says, giving Kurt a quick kiss before sitting up entirely, pouring lube into his hand, and then curling his fingers around Kurt’s cock, stroking it a few times. Finn positions his knees on either side of Kurt’s hips before lowering himself down onto Kurt’s cock.

Kurt shifts just a little, then puts his hands on Finn’s legs. “So good,” he says softly. “What a wonderful evening.” 

“I’ll give you a better one in a couple of days,” Finn says as he starts moving himself up and down, riding Kurt’s cock. “I’ll get you a pretty one. We’ll take him out into the water.”

“Oooh,” Kurt says, keeping himself still and watching Finn’s face. “Are we going to get one of those charter boats so we can go out nice and far?” 

“Yeah. We’ll take him out so far, he can scream and scream, and nobody will hear him,” Finn says. 

“Can we see if we can use it to lure a shark?” Kurt asks, his gaze going from Finn’s face to Finn’s cock and back. 

“Can’t promise you a shark, but I can promise you I’ll make him bleed,” Finn says, bracing one hand against Kurt’s chest. “He’ll scream and bleed for you, then he’ll die for you, slow as you want it.”

“Mmm, yes,” Kurt says nodding. “We’ll just hope the sharks are cooperative. Surely they’ll recognize kindred spirits of sorts.” He moves one hand to put it on top of the one of Finn’s on Kurt’s chest. “You should put your hand on yourself now.” 

Finn immediately does what Kurt suggests, putting his hand on his own cock as he keeps riding Kurt, jerking himself roughly, much rougher than he ever touches Kurt. He keeps his eyes locked on Kurt’s while he continues talking. “We could go out early. We could start at dawn and keep it going until dusk.”

“Oh, yes. You have such good ideas. We can arrange for the boat tomorrow,” Kurt says, his eyes leaving Finn’s for a few seconds to watch Finn’s hand more closely. “You feel so good. Does this feel good for you?” 

“It always feels good. _You_ always feel good. I love you so much,” Finn says, stroking himself harder and moving his body faster. “I’m going to paint love notes on you in his blood, Kurt, so you’ll know how much I love you.”

“I know you love me, Finn,” Kurt murmurs. “I love you too, so very much. Are you going to come all over me now?”

“Yeah, I am,” Finn says. He jerks his cock a few more times, then starts to come all over Kurt’s chest, throwing his head back as he shouts Kurt’s name. 

Kurt’s hips move up slightly as Finn keeps moving up and down on Kurt’s cock, and after just a few more moments, Kurt comes, pushing up into Finn and letting out a low whine of his own. “So good,” Kurt says after another minute or so. “Is that what you wanted tonight?” 

“Perfect,” Finn says, leaning forward to kiss Kurt, his chest pressed to Kurt’s, smearing his come across both of them. “Perfect start to a perfect vacation.”

Kurt smiles against Finn’s lips. “Just like us.” 

“Just like us,” Finn agrees.

***

Finn pours Kurt another cup of coffee, stepping carefully to avoid putting his foot down on Dexter, who weaves in between Finn’s ankles, yowling for a piece of bacon from the table. As Finn puts the coffee carafe down and takes his seat again, he nudges Dexter away from the table with one foot.

“Go bother Hannibal,” Finn says. 

“Poor Hannibal wasn’t really prepared for a little brother,” Kurt notes, looking from the newspaper, which he still insists on getting delivered instead of reading online. 

“He’ll keep Hannibal young,” Finn says, “or he’ll keep him from living out the last few years of his life expectancy.” He pushes another slice of toast onto Kurt’s plate, leaning over to look at the paper. “Anything good?”

“They still haven’t found the one from last month,” Kurt says with a pleased smile. “I don’t think they’ll ever find the ones we put in concrete at the construction sites. It’s too bad we can’t do that more often.” 

“Not that much room to build in the city these days,” Finn notes. “Any leads on the ‘Silk Stranglings’?”

Kurt laughs and shakes his head. “So amusing that they think four is a high number for a serial killer, isn’t it? The police still seem to think it’s an older ugly man, likely a closet case, who is taking out his anger on his victims.” 

“Yeah, I’m proud of that one,” Finn says smugly. “It’s fun to work the profiles up in advance. Maybe I should give you a new profile for our anniversary every year. Next year is lace, I think.”

“Ooh, we should find some women’s lace garments and leave scraps of them,” Kurt says. “That would really confuse people, wouldn’t it?” 

“What perfume is it Meryl used to wear?” Finn asks. “The musky one. We could spritz some of that, too.”

“Oh, yes. They might think it’s divorcee revenge killings or something equally absurd,” Kurt says with a wide smile. 

“You’re sexy when you’re profiling,” Finn says, leaning forward and running his hand up Kurt’s inner thigh. “Did you want to get the book?”

Kurt nods, putting his hand on top of Finn’s and squeezing before he stands up. “It’s so nice that the book is so roomy,” he says as he retrieves the book and returns to the table, avoiding Dexter as he does so. 

“Want to play Highlights Reel?” Finn asks, returning his hand to Kurt’s thigh and sliding it all the way up to cup Kurt’s cock through his pants. 

“It is the weekend,” Kurt says almost lazily. “It’d be a shame not to, almost. How many years back should we aim for?” 

“Mmm. You know I like it best when you just open at random,” Finn says, holding Kurt more firmly, running his thumb over the head of Kurt’s cock. “Just put the book on the table and let the pages fall open. Maybe it’ll be a messy one.”

“The messy ones are the best ones,” Kurt agrees, and he does as Finn suggests, letting the book fall open. “Hmm. Forty-seven. Remember? We were just coming off hiatus.” 

“Made him last so long for you, didn’t I?” Finn asks. He slips his hand inside Kurt’s pants, stroking his cock slowly. “We had to burn that tent after, it was so bloody.”

“That one was almost barbaric, wasn’t it?” Kurt muses. “But it had been at least a year, and that was the second hiatus. We needed something big.” 

“I know. I made you wait so long. You were so patient with me,” Finn purrs, leaning farther forward to mouth Kurt’s neck. “So patient.”

“Mmm. Yes. But that one was worth it, wasn’t it? So many days to watch it get more and more terrified,” Kurt says, tilting his head a little. 

“I could make one last a month if you wanted it,” Finn promises. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

“I know you would. I love you,” Kurt says. 

“I love you,” Finn says. His teeth press against Kurt’s pulse. “One day they’re going to find us. One day they’re going to catch us.”

“But not today,” Kurt finishes, like he usually does. “And we still have so many blank pages.”


End file.
